Cinderella x2
by Percyjacksonfangirl11
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's parents both died. Now, they are left with their step parents. Annabeth lives as a servant in her own home for her step mom, Jewell, and her step brothers Matthew and Bobby. Percy lived with his abusive step dad, Gabe. He was also a servant in his own home. When Gabe and Jewell get married, how will Percy and Annabeth deal with they're cinderella story?
1. Servant lives

**Hey guys! Before you begin reading, this is not your typical Cinderella story! Ok, I'm not good at doing author notes so just review, follow, and all that stuff! I'll let you read now:) **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson or Cinderella.**

* * *

** ~ANNABETH~ **

"Annabeth! Get down here, now!" I groaned. It was around 3 O'clock in the afternoon, and still no free time. I got up from my desk and and walked down the spiral starcase that lead from my room in the attic, to the kitchen.

"Yes?" I asked, making sure the annoyence in my voice was noticable.

'I have a big dinner planned today, and I need to you pick up theese things from the store. Then, there is a list of all the things you need to bake. When your finished, go get ready to serve me and my date. You understand?" I sighed.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, stepmother." She smiled. Her real name was Jewell, but I was forbiden to call her that. Ok, let me fill you in on the back story. My mother died when I was at a young age, and my father ended up marrying some rich lady. She had two sons, Matthew and Bobby, and to her they were kings. Therefor, I was their personal servant. My father had left for Greece last year and never came back. We had recieved a letter in the mail months later saying that an ancient building he had been studying had crumbled to the ground, killing him in the process. Now, I'm a servant in my own home. Fun.

"One more thing. Iron the boys suits and make sure they are presentable." She said.

"I just ironed they're suits." I replied.

"Did I ask if you did it already? No! Do it agin!" My shoulders slumped as I grumbled back the usual, "Yes, stepmother." She shoved a list of food and a hundered dollars into my hand and I hurried out the door.

* * *

~Percy~

"Percy! Get down here, now!" Gabe roared. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. I sat up and limped down the steps.

"Faster! I don't have all day!" I limped faster.

"Yes, Gabe." I said. His hand collided with my cheek. It hit me so hard, I fell to the ground.

"What did I tell you about calling me that, boy?"

"Sorry, sir." I said quickly. I stood up, ignoring the flamming pain in my bright red cheek.

"Now, I need you to go to the store to get me my beer. Jewel won't let me bring any, so I want a large stock of it here and ready when I get home." He shoved a twenty dollar bill into my hand.

"Yes, sir." I said.

"Also, you are going with me to Jewel's. You will be serving us. I believe she has servants of her own, but I don't trust you enough to leave you alone in my house. You are not to speak with the other servants, or else." He made a fist, and I took a step back. I gulped.

"Y-yes, sir." I stampered. I hurried out the door.

Now, here is what had been going on in my life. My regular dad had died when I was young. Mom married that jerk just to wash away some of the pain of the loss. Gabe abused her so much, she eventually left. I, aparently not important in her life anymore, was left at the hands of the monster to moreless fend for myself. Now, I was a servant to him. Whenever I messed up or did something he didn't like, I was beat. It wasn't that bad, compared to when he was drunk. That's when I really got it. Oh joy, look who will be drunk tonight.

I was a little excited to go to dad's girlfriends house. I had never been inside someone elses house before, no joke. I hurried of to the store.

* * *

~Annabeth~

I stepped inside the store. Thank god the heater was on. Sure I had a coat, but it was a hand me down from Matthew, and way to small. I looked at the list.

-eggs

-milk

-flour

-butter

-caviar

-shrimp

-salad

-carrots

-cake mix

-tuna

-salmon

That wasn't even half the list. How did she expect me to make a huge dinner in only a few hours? Just another task that I can't complete. I rushed around the store, crossing each idem off the list when ever I found it. I was looking for salmon when I ran into someone.

"Sorry." I said, not even looking up.

After about a half hour, I was checked out and stepped into the cold air, ready to lug the fifty grochery bags home. Yay.

* * *

~Percy~

I stept into the warm store. Thank god, because it was freezing outside, and all I had was my regular blue t-shirt. That's right, no coat. Aparently Gabe didn't find it nessesary for me to be warm. Go figure. But I did have a black hat. It had long flaps on it, so it covered my swolling cheek. Good, because I didn't want to come up with another story about why I was black and blue.

I knew my way around pretty well, and headed straight to the back aisle, where the beer was. Lost in thought, I guess I didn't realize where I was going.

_Smack! _I ran right into a blonde hair girl. Her hair was, like I said, blonde, but it was also curly. She had firey gray eyes that cut threw you like a knife. She had on a orange t-shirt and a way to small red coat. Honestly, it looked a bit ridiculous on her. She had small diamond earring in her ears. As soon as I saw them I knew that she was probably rich, but then why the jacket?

"Sorry." I mummbled, as I walked by. She kept her eyes down, not even bothering to look up. Yup, definatly a rich kid. I grabbed about ten different boxes of canned beer and made my way to the front.

"Young man?" I heard. I turned around. The manager of the store was standing there.

"Yes, sir?" I asked.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen, sir." I responded. I kept my eyes down, like I usually do while in public. If I looked up while Gabe was talking, well, let's just say it wasn't good.

"Young man, I'm sorry but you can't purchase that beverage." I sighed, then looked up. I took of the hat so the manager would know who I was. I've been here enought times that the staff pretty much knew me.

"Oh, Percy. I'm sorry. Go ahead, but may I ask, what happened to your face?"

My shoulders slumpt. "I said Gabe." I looked at Chiron, which was the managers name. He gave me a sincere look.

"Percy, you have to tell someone."

"No! Gabe will find out then I'll get it for sure! If I'm taken away, no one will adopt me. I'm fourteen! Nobody likes the teenagers." I said, panick in my voice. Chiron shook his head.

"Ok then, my lips are sealed. I swear. Now, go on."

"Thanks." I hurried up at the check out line and paid. I hurried home, before I got in trouble for being out to late.

**There is the first chapter! Please, tell me what you think. Trust me, I have some good ideas for this story! Review please! Can we get, let's say 5-10 reviews by the next chapter? Thanks guys! I'll update by Sunday!**


	2. preparing

**_Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and follows/favorites! I was so happy! _****So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and review and tell me what you think! Can we get 10 reviews by the next chapter?**

** Thanks!**

* * *

~Annabeth~

I walked into the house with difficulty. I probably had at least twenty-five bags on each arms. I stummbled my wayinto the kitchen, dropping the bags and rubbing my arms to get the cirrculation flowing again. Hanging above the stove was a list a dishes to prepare. I sighed.

"Annabeth!" Matthew called. I closed my eyes and counted to ten.

"Annabeth!" He caled again.

"What?" I yelled.

"Come here!" I mummled under my breath and walked up to the twins room. I opened the door to find Matthew sitting on his bed, hands folded on his lag. Something was up.

"What do you want?" I asked. He looked offended.

"What? I can't just say hi to my step sister?"

"What do you want?" I said again. He smiled and Bobby flew out of know where. He landed on my back, and my body crumbled under all the weight. He pushed my head forward and I banged my eye of the corner of their play chest. My vision went black, and I couldn't open my eye.

"What is going on!" I heard a voice say. Jewell. The boys stood up and gave their best We-are-the-best-boys-in-the-world look.

"It wasn't us mommy. Annabeth came up here and started yelling us us." Matthew said. Great, look who takes the blame again.

"Yeah, we got scarred, so we hid under the bed. I thought she was going to kill us." Bobby concluded.

I stood up.

"You little-" Jewell put her hands on my shoulders.

"Boys, go play. I have to talk to Annabeth. She won't hurt you anymore." The boys scampered out of the room laughing. Bobby turned around and stuck his tounge out at me. I gave him one of my famous looks. Jewell closed the door and turned to me.

"Sit." She said. I was about to sit on the bed when she pointed to the floor.

"No." I knew what she meant. I sat on my knees on the floor.

"Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth. What are we going to with you?" She said, pacing the floor.

"But it wasn't my-" I started to say. Jewell interupted me.

"Silence. Now, about tonight. Gabe is bringing his brat with him to help serve us. You are not to speak to him, or else. You are not to make eye contact with him, or else. You understand me?"

"Yes, stepmother." I replied, starring at the ground.

"Good. Now go. You have three hours to make dinner." I hurried out of the room.

* * *

~Percy~

I lugged the cases of beer into the kitchen and stacked them in the fridge.

"20 minutes." I spun around. Gabe was standing there, his arms crossed.

"S-sorry, sir. I-it won't happen again." I stuttered. My body began to tremble.

"Your pushing the limit, boy. Five more minutes, and you would have been dead." He cletched his fist.

"Understand?"

I nodded my head quickly. "Y-yes. Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, in three hours we are going over to Jewell's house. Remember what I told you. No speaking, no making eye contact, and no smart alec remarks. Got it? Good."

"Yes, sir."

"I laid out on outfit for you to wear when we go over. You are to have it ironed an hour before we leave. I better not see a wrinkle in the cloth." He glared at me, then collapsed on the couch. I sighed. If Gabe acually bought me some cloths, then it was probably going to be a disaster. I never got new clothes, only hand-me-downs from charity organizations Gabe stole from. Yes, he steals from chairty. Can he get any lower?

I finished stacking the beer and walked up to my room. crumpled up on the floor was a light blue tuxedo. It also had a white undershirt, and a light blue tie to match the tux. I picked it all up and laid it out neatly on my bed. I groaned. I was going to have to wear that? Wow, mabye Gabe could get a little lower. The screan of my phone lit up, and Grovers face appeared on the cover. I picked up it and hit ACCEPT.

"Hey, G-man." I said.

"Hey, Perce! So, what's new?" Grover asked. Grover was my best friend- scratch that. He was my only friend. Sure, I went to school and all, but everyone pretty much ignored the bruised boy who always sat in the back with his head down. The only time people pay any attention to me is when someone makes me mad and I get suspended, but that's becoming old news.

"Well, I'm being forced into an ugly tuxedo so I can go over to Gabe's girlfriends house to play waiter."

"Ohh, ouch."

"Yeah." I grumbled. Grover, besides Chiron, was the only person who knew what I went through at home. Maybe that's why he is so easy to talk to.

"Hey, man. You know I'm here for ya'. Call me after and tell me about it." Grover said.

"Sure. Oh yeah, Gabe says Jewell has some servants of her own. Maybe I can hook you up with one of them, ya' know?" I laughed. Grover was one of those guys who was always hitting on girls. Sometimes, maybe 40% of the time, he acually won one of them over, put most of the time he ended up with a black eye.

"As long as they're cute and fourteen, man." Grover said. I looked at the clock. I better start ironing.

"Hey, man. I have to go. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"I'm cool with that. I'm here for ya' man." I smiled.

"Thanks G-man." I hung up, and started to iron the lump of wrinkled clothes.

* * *

~Annabeth~

"Hold still!" I growled. I was trying to stuff Bobby into his black tuxedo. He wasn't making it easy, either. He kept twisting and turning, kicking and scratching.

"Bobby, please. I need to go check on dinner." He stuck out his tounge, but reluctantly got dressed with less tussle. I quickly got Matthew dressed and ran downstairs. I had somehow managed to get all the food in the oven, and the last course was finally about ready.

"Annabeth! Is the food almost ready?" Jewell said.

"Yes, stepmother. Only fifteen more minutes left for the last course." I replied. She entered the kitchen, eyeing my work.

"It will do, but don't you think we can do better?" She said. Then, leaning forward so she was inches from my ear, she wispered, "You do know, if Gabe doesn't enjoy it, I won't be happy. And if I'm not happy, Gabe's definatly not happy. And when we both are not happy, you are not happy, Understand where I am going?" I nodded my head slowly, keping my eyes on the floor.

"Good. If you think I make your life miserable, you haven't seen anything yet until he get's ahold of you. I gave him full permission to make you show respect to us. So if I were you, I'd behave." She left the kitchen, her high heels clicking the floor every step of the way.

I stood up straight, my body shaking with fear. I took one more look at the timer, ten minutes, and walked up the staircase to my room.

Laid out neatly on my bed was my maid outfit, a light blue dress with a white apron. My shoes stuck out of the small closet I owned, blue flats. I pulled the dress on over my head and smoothed it out. I brushed my curley blonde hair and pulled it back with a light blue metal hairband. I slipped on the flats and hurried downstairs.

The timer beeped as soon as I stepped foot in the kitchen. I pulled out the dish, salmon, put it on the serving tray. All the food was done and arranged on the table on trays exactly how they were suposed to be served. I walked out of the kitchen to find Jewell. She was standing in the hallway, checking her reflection in the miorre.

Honestly, she looked horrific. Her brown hair dangled loose and pulled back with bretts. She had on a super tight gold dress with sparkles dancing around on it. Her golden high heels were at least a good five to ten inches off the ground. Her face was caked with blush, eyeliner, eyeshadow, and lipstick.

"Stepmother?" I said. She turned to look at me.

"Yes?" She asked.

"The food is prepared and ready to be served." I reported.

"The boys are dressed?"

"Last time I checked." I replied. She shot me glare.

"Say that in front of Gabe and it will be the last thing you ever say."

"Yes, stepmother. Sorry, stepmother."

"Well, I guess just go wait in the kitchen. I'll call you when you are needed. " I nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

_Ding-dong. _I heard he doorbell ring.

"Boys!" Jewell yelled. She poked her head into the kitched.

"No talking. No eye contact. Keep your head down. No exceptions." Jewell opened the door.

* * *

~Percy~

I pulled on the tuxedo and fastened the tie. I brushed my hair neatly then stepped into my blue dress shoes. I looked horrible.

"Percy! Let's go!" Gabe yelled. I shuffled down the steps to see him waiting by the door. He wore a black tuxedo with a white undershirt and black tie. He had on black dress pants. What suprised me the most, was his hair. Oh gosh, his hair was greased back. It looked like something you's see in the movie Greece.

"I'm ready, sir." I said, looking at the ground.

"Look at me." Gabe growled. I looked up. The swelling in my cheek had gone down dramacly, but the evidence was still visible.

"Now, you remember what I told you, yes? No, talking. No eye contact. When we get there you are to keep your eyes down, shake Miss. Chase's hand, then go straight to the kitchen until you are called on."

"Yes, sir. I understand, sir." I began to shake.

"Good." Gabe opened the door and walked outside. I followed him. We climbed into his new shiney convertable, him in the drivers seat, me in the back seat, and drove away. The ride was only about ten minutes. When we arrived, I was star struck. It was a mansion. I held my breath as we walked up the marble steps.

"Not a word, brain boy. Straight to the kitchen." I looked down and nodded. Gabe rang the doorbell, and we stepped inside.

"


	3. Dinner gone wrong

**Ahh! Go as soon as I saw the stats for this story I got so excited! It may not see for alot, but all those reviews, follws, and favorites mean the world to me! Thank you all so much! Ok, I'll let you read now. Remember to review! Thanks!**

* * *

**~Percy~ **

"Ah,Gabe! How lovely to see you." Jewell said.

"Jewell, darling. You look remarkable!" Gabe leaned down and kissed her hand. I resisted the urge to gag. His hand grabbed my shoulder,thrusting me in front of him.

"This is Percy. He will serve us tonight. Don't lay back, he's nothing special." Keeping my eyes down, I offered her my hand. Slowly, she took it. Gabe pushed me forward, and I walked to the kitchen.

I expected to see a bunch of young girls running around cooking, but instead I saw only a single soul, sitting on the ground. I looked away. The last thing I needed was for Gabe to catch me disobeying orders.

"Annabeth! Bring out the appatizers!Pronto young lady!" The girl, Annabeth, rose onto her feet and walked over to a large table with mountains of food on it. She picked up a tray with a salad bowl on it and handed it to me. Taped to the bowl was a white index card. Written on it, were directions.

_Use the serving utensil to serve the salad. Only put one serving of salad on to their plate unless they ask for more. When you finish, follow me. Remove this card after reading. _

_-A _

I peeled the note from the bowl and put it on the table. Annabeth picked up a tray covered with assorted cheeses and crackers. She walked out of the kitchen door, eyes lowered, and I followed doing the same.

"It took you long enough. Boy, come put my salad on my plate. One serving for me, two for my boys." Jewell said. I walked over to her seat and carefully set the serving of salad onto her plate. I walked over to the two boys dressed in matching black tuxedoes, and served them their two servings.

"He looks funny." One of the boys said. I felt the heat rise to my face.

"Yeah, why is he blue?" The other said.

"Because he is our waiter. Plus, might as well have some fun while we eat, so why not dress him up like a smurf!" Gabe exclaimed. Jewell chuckled.

"Oh, Gabe. You do know how to make me smile."

"That's why I love you, princess. You, get over here and give me my salad. Now." Gabe's voice hardened. I hurried over and put a serving on salad onto his dish. He stared at it.

"What is this? Do you think I'm some twig who doesn't eat? Is that what you think?" I didn't reply.

"Answer me." Gabe growled.

"No. N-no, sir." I said. I put more salad onto his plate.

"Good." Gabe said.

"Annabeth, just set the cheese and cracker course onto the table. Then get out." Jewell demanded. Annabeth set down the tray and I followed her out of the room.

* * *

~Annabeth~

I walked over to the junk drawer and scrambled around for an index card and a pencil. When I found one, I worte-

_Hi. I'm Annabeth. You are? -A_

If we couln't speak or look at eachother, then we would have to write. I passed the note over to Gabe's stepson. He looked at it, wrote something.

_Percy. Percy Jackson. So, do you get paid working here? -P_

_No. I'm acually Jewell's stepdaughter. Dad died, Jewell hates me, so I am basically her maid. -A_

_So, I __guess we are both mistreated, servant in out own home kids. What are the odds? -P_

_Haha. I guess so. Oh, and sorry about my step brothers. I can't see you, but I'm sure you look fabulous. -A_

_Thanks. It's cool. I've been ridiculed worse. -P_

Before I could ask him what he meant by that, Jewell began barking out orders as usual.

"Drinks! We need our drinks!" I sighed as I picked up a tray with sparkling apple sider. I handed it to Percy. Percy, I like that name. I pointed first at the drink, then to Bobby and Matthew, who were having fun throwing blocks of swiss cheese at eachother. Percy nodded, showing he understood. I lifted the tray with a bottle of red wine and walked out of the kitchen.

"Annabeth, over here now." Jewell said. I walked over to her. I lift the bottle of the tray and popped off the cap.

_Pop! _

I tipped it over, making sure to pour just the right amount into her cup. She nodded, and I moved onto Gabe. I had to walk around the boys to get to him. And fourtunatly for me, as soon as I walked past Matthew, he stuck out his foot. I, along with the wine, went flying into Gabe's lap. I heard the boys choking on their laughs. Jewell shrieked in horror. Gabe roared with anger.

If I had to compare him to anything, it would be an angry bigfoot who can't find any deer to eat, or when a human takes his picture. Very scary. I jumped back onto my feet and opened my mouth to say something. However, the words were lodged in my throat.

"Why you little-" Gabe backed me up to the wall.

"I-I-" I tried to choke out the words, but I was to scared to move. Gabe put his arm under my chin and lift me up into the air. I was slammed into the wall.

"You did that on purpose." Gabe spat.

"N-no! I-I-" Gabe slammed by head against the wall, hard. Black dots danced around in my vision, and the room strated to spin.

"Silence. You think I'd let you get away with ruining our date? Think again." I struggled to breathe. His arm was cutting of my windpipe. When he dropped me to the floor, it was acually a relief.

Gabe rose his foot and stomped on my back. I heard it crack. He rose his plate and smashed it above my head. The plate shards rained down on me.

He picked me up. My body drooped over, unable to support it's self. He flashed a wicked smile and hurled me across the room. I smacked into the wall side first, and curled up into a ball, and even that sent unbearable pain through my body.

Gabe wasn't done. He marched towards my broken body, his fist raised. Just as he swung it down to hit me, a body flew out of know where in front of me, sheilding me from the monster.

* * *

~Percy~

I couldn't stand it. Gabe was beating the poor girl to peices. I looked up to find her body curled up into a multi-colored ball. Gabe was just about to strike again, when I dove out in front of him.

I landed in front of Annabeth, sheilding her body with mine. Gabe's fist collided with my stomach. But hey, I was use to the pain, she wasn't.

"What the!"Gabe said in suprise. I stood up, looking him in the eye.

"Don't touch her." I said bravely. Gabe leaned over me, until I was just a small figure incased in a large shadow.

"Why would you care, brain boy. You better just step aside right now and let me finish." Gabe breathed in my face. I looked at Annabeth's shaking body. Even though I hardly even knew her, I felt like I was doing the right thing.

"No. Take it out on me. Leave her alone." Gabe's face turned as red as an apple, and I swear I saw flames come out of his ears. He turned to Jewell.

"I'm sorry, but I must be going. I'll call you when I finsh my- er, buissness with Percy." He placed a hard grasp on my shoulder and steered my out of the door.

**Hey! Sorry if it's a little short, but I had to stop there. Well, now we all have a little Percabeth fluff to hold onto until HOH! Yay! Ok, maybe not. Oh well, I'll update soon!**


	4. School

**Hey guys! Sorry I havn't updated in a few days, but I was busy and wanted to update some of my other stories. Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I am so happy right now! Can we get 25 reviews? Thank you so much! Read on!**

* * *

~Annabeth~

It was Monday, the best day of the week for me. Call me crazy, but I love school! Other than the fact that you can learn useful knowledge and life skills, but I get a whole seven hours away from Jewell and the boys! Seven hours all to myself.

I stepped into the school building and walked straight to the bathroom. I was twenty minutes early, but I couldn't get ready at home. Jewell would never let me use her miorre. Go figure.

I brushed my curly hair and let it hang loose so that it hid some of the bruises Gabe gave me. I applied some makeup to my face so that the scars and cuts were not as noticable. I think I did a pretty good job, the only thing that stuck out was my black eye and swollen nose, but I could make up a cover story for those.

I heard the sound of students filing into the building. Sighing, I shoved all of my make-up appliances into my bookbag and joined them.

"Hey." I heard a voice whisper into my ear. I turned around, to see Percy walking behind me. I instantly felt a pang of guilt. His left eye was swollen shut and he had bruises around his neck. He had a long scar leading from his right ear the corner of his lips.

"Percy!" I exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah. Are you ok? I'm so sorry for-" I cut him off.

"I'm fine, look at you! What happened! Oh gosh Percy, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you to get hurt!" I said. He looked down.

"Gabe wasn't happy that I stood up to him. I-it was bad. I can't tell you here, though. To many people." By the look in his eyes, I think I got the point.

"No, it's fine. But still-" He put his hand over my mouth.

"Don't blame yourself. Don't." I lost him in the mob of people.

The bell rang and I slipped into Mr. Brunner's classroom. We didn't have assigned seating, so I chose the seat in the back of the room next to my best friend, Thalia.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey. Woah, what happened?" She asked.

"Tell you later." I knew I could trust her enough to keep my secret. She already knew about my home life. Suddenly, Percy entered the room and sat in the open seat beside me.

"Hey. Oh, Thalia, this is Percy." I said.

"Hi." Percy said, without looking up. Thalia studied him, then said,

"Interesting. Well, hey."

Mr. Brunner, who was in a wheelchair, wheeled himself out in front of his desk and cleared his throat.

"Hello class. Would anyone like to share what they did this weekend?" He met my eyes and I shook my head. He was another adult I could trust, and who knew what I delt with. Almost every hand flew up.

"Connor?"

"Me and Travis-"

"Travis and I." Mr. Brunner corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. Travis and I pulled the best prank ever!"

"What was it?" Nico asked.

"Check your pocket, Death Breath." Nico gave him a look, and timidly reached into his pocket. His eyes widened and he screamed. In his hand, he held a dead rat.

"Ha! That's it!" The Stoll brothers high-fived.

"Not funny man!" Nico hurled the rat at Connors head.

"Ok, calm down class. Connor, take the rat outside." Connor grumbled and left the room. Mr. Brunner eyed the room, looking for someone to call on.

"Percy?"

* * *

~Percy~

Mr. Brunner called out my name. My heart leaped into my throat and started to go as fast as a race horse. I slumped down lower into my seat.

"Percy? Do you wish to share something?" All eyes were on me.

"No, sir." I said. I could feel him look at me curiously.

"Ok then. Test time, put everything away but a pencil." I stared at the piece of paper he put on my desk. It was Greek Mythology. Please, I would pass this is minutes.

_1.) Name the God of the Skies. _

Zeus

_2.) What two gods wanted to be the patron god of Athens?_

Posideon and Athena

_3.) Who ate his children? _

Kronos

_4.) Why did Hestia step down from her throne? _

She gave it to Dionysus, god of wine, to prevent conflict between among the Gods.

_5.) What is the proper term for children of the gods?_

Demi-gods.

I continued to answer the rest of the questions, and was finished within five minutes. I turned in my test and returned to my seat, only to find a small, folded piece of paper sitting on my chair. I picked it up and sat down. Slowly, I unfolded it.

_Want to sit with me at lunch today? Table 3. _

_-Annabeth _

I smiled, and replied yes. Finally, the bell rang and I walked down to the lunch room.

"Percy! Over here!" Annabeth called out. Wow, she was a whole different person when she was at school. I liked it. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Guys,this is Percy." She said. I looked around. I knew everyone here, at least their names. Nico, Leo, Frank, Travis, Connor, and Jason sat on the other side of the table across from me. Beside me, was Thalia, Annabeth, Katie, Hazel, and Piper. I picked the girls side. Wow.

"Hey. What's up with your eye?" Leo asked. Piper punched him in the arm.

"Leo!" She hissed.

"I-uh, was hit with a rock by some six years old at the park." I lied. He shrugged.

"Ok." We sat in silence for a few minutes. Thalia broke it.

"Annabeth, spill it. Somethings up. Come on, you can tell us." Everyone looked at her. Did they all know about her home life? They must, because everyones face fell.

"I-I-" She looked at me. Well, I guess I could trust them. Weird, trusting people I only met today. If Annabeth trusted them, then I could to. I nodded.

"You tell yours? As a back story?" She put her hand on my arm. I took a breath and nodded.

"Ok. M-my mom and dad passed on a long time ago. Dad was first. Mom had married some jerk named Gabe, and when she died I was left in his custody. Only thing is, he hates me. He always has, and probably always will. He makes me serve him and his drunk friends all the time, and do his jobs for him to. If I don't do it right, he hits me." My eyes fell to my lunch. "Your turn." I told Annabeth.

"You all know my story. Percy is like me, a servant in our own home. Well, Jewell started dating someone a few weeks ago, and it turned out to be Gabe. Last night they had their first date at my house. It was a dinner. Percy was brought over with Gabe to help me serve them. When I was bringing Gabe his drink, one of the devil boys tripped me and the drink spilled all over him."

I look a breath.

"Gabe was pretty mad. He punched me and threw me against the walls countless times. I was about to pass out when Percy saved me. He stood in front of me and told Gabe to stop, only thing is he got it worse when he got home than I did."

Percy shrugged. "Not really."

Everyone was quiet, not knowing what to do.

"I'll kill them. I swear I will." Thalia said.

"I'll join you." Nico agreed.

"No, guys you can't. You know we will get in trouble if anyone of us touches them." Annabeth said. I began to relax, theese guys seemed nice.

"Not if they are dead." Jason added.

"Oh! I have the perfect plan! We can-" Travis started to say.

"No!" Annabeth and I said at the same time.

"Look, I barely know you guys, so I don't know why your all being this nice to me. But this is a solo battle, at least for me." I said. Hazel put her hand on my shoulder.

"Percy, we like you. You seem nice and trustworthy, and we would protect you any day. Your one of us now." She said.

"You'll never be alone." Piper added. I smiled. I finally fit in.


	5. lectures and video chats

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and views! :) Well, I don't have much else to say except read on!**

* * *

~Annabeth~

School ended way to soon. I trudged home with Thalia, who lived nearby.

"So, Percy shares you life, huh?" She asked.

"I guess in a way we live the same life." I shrugged.

"You know, he's cute to." She smirked at me.

"Oh, shut up!" I told her, punching her lightly in the arm.

"Well I'm just saying! You two would look so cute together! I mean think about it, two misfit low lives tuff it out together as a couple! Can you think of anything more romantic?"

"Well, that sure boost my self-esteem." We turned onto our road.

"Your welcome then. What are you doing tonight?" Thalia asked.

"Same as everyday, play maid. You?"

"Studying. Hey, do you still have video chat on your phone?"

"Of course."

"Great, get on at about six tonight. I'll tell Piper, Hazel, and Katie."

"Can the screen that many people on it?"

"Please, I've video chatted about ten people before, they are just really tiny!" We reached her house.

"Ok. I'll talk to you later."

"See ya' Annabeth!" She ran up the steps and into her house. Gee, sometimes I wish I had her life. She was an only child, with two loving parents who gave her every opportunity available. What did I get? Two dead parents, a cruel stepmom who could care less about me, and two wicked stepbrothers. How could that be fair?

I reached my house and climbed the steps slowly, enjoying my last seconds of freedom. I opened the door and was instantly surrounded by Evil 1 and 2.

"Annabeth! I need you to clean my room!"

"Annabeth! I need help with my homework!"

"Annabeth! My laundry basket is full!"

"Annabeth! My hamster died! I need you to burry it!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I put my hands over my ears and closed my eyes.

"Stop! Just for on second, be quite!" I took a deep breath and opened by eyes again.

"Ok, make a list of what you need done and drop it off in my room. I'll get to it as soon as I can." I said as calmly as I could. The boys looked at each other, shrugged, then ran off to make my To Do List.

I headed for my room when Jewell called my name. I groaned quietly, and went to see what she wanted.

"Annabeth! Get in here, now!" She demanded. I followed the sound of her voice, to find her in the library.

The library, it was my favorite room in the whole house. I just loved to lose myself in a good book, and forget all my troubles for an hour or two. I loved how I could be a completely different person! Unfortunately, I wasn't allowed in there unless called on. So, I had to sneak in there when Jewell and the boys went out for awhile and I was left at home. Better than nothing I guess.

"Yes, Stepmother?" I asked, stepping into the library.

"Well, it took you long enough. What is on your face? Is that make-up? Oh dear, don't even bother with that. You can try whatever you want, but you'll still never be pretty. But don't blame yourself, only your mother is to blame for that."

I felt my cheeks get red, and I clenched my fists to relieve some of the anger I had built up.

"Yes, Stepmother." I replied.

"Now, I left a list of chores to do on your bed. I expect them to be done by bedtime."

"Yes, stepmother."

"Good. Now, I wanted to discuss you behavior the other night at my dinner date." I looked at the ground, afraid of what was to come. Jewell stood up, and began to pace the room.

"Now, where should I begin? First of all, the food was horrible. Are you trying to poison me?"

"But I did exactly what-"

"Silence. I expect better next time. Then, your serving was not up to date. You slouched, and your arm was not at a ninety degree angle, and you looked to happy. Frown more next time." My shoulders dropped.

"Yes, stepmother." I said, annoyed.

"Now, what was that stunt at the end? You klutz, spilling poor Gabe's drink all over his wonderful suit! What were you thinking? It was completely unprofessional and a huge embarrassment to me and your brothers!"

"But it was them who tripped me!" I explained. She glared at me. She turned on her heels and, walking toward me, slapped me hard across the face.

"How dare you blame your brothers for your behavior!"

"But it was-" She shoved me into the wall, and I collapsed onto the ground.

"Do not interrupt me! Now, I hope you learned your lesson, I believe Gabe taught you pretty well. Percy, that stupid little brat, was as bad as you. What was he thinking! Stepping out to protect you? Let me tell you right now, you will never see him again! I don't know what you two did in the kitchen, but you will never say a word to that boy again!" She left the room, her heels clicking with every step.

I smiled. Maybe I couldn't see him at home, but she can't stop us at school. I tried to stand up, but the pain in my back pulled me back down.

_Come on Annabeth, you have to get up. _I told myself. I pushed my self up, and the objects became blurry around me. The room was spinning, and I clutched the wall for support. Slowly, I made my way to my room. As promised, three To Do Lists sat proudly on my bed, waiting to see me suffer.

_Oh great. _I thought, as I studied each list. They were all a page long, filling both the front and back of the pages. How was I ever supposed to talk to my friends now?

* * *

~Percy~

I stepped through the door, only to get a whiff of what was happening in the living room.

"Percy! Get in here!" Gabe roared. I set down my books and walked into the room. There was a large poker table standing in the middle of the room, and Gabe and his drunk friends sat around it, drinking beer and throwing away their money.

"Yes, sir?" I said dryly.

"Money, now." Gabe demanded.

"I don't have any." I replied. He stared at me, and everyone in the room grew quiet.

"Really? That's funny, because I don't believe you. Now hand it over, brain boy." I straightened up.

"I told you. I don't have any." I replied boldly. Gabe stood up, and walked over to me.

"Do you need a reminder of what happens when you disobey me? I think that eye is a fine monument of what happens, but I think-" He paused, leaning in closer to my face. The smell of beer made my skin curl. "-you need a new one. Now, I'll ask again. Where is the money?" I opened my mouth to speak, but the smell of him and his buddies was to much to bare. I began coughing uncontrollably.

"Come on Gabe, give the kid a break." Said his buddy, Joe. I liked Joe. He was really the only person out of the poker crew that was actually nice to me. The others usually helped Gabe beat me up.

"No. The kid needs to learn his place. Give me the money, boy. I ain't playing around." He backed me up to the wall, and he pulled my head back by the hair.

"A-ain't isn't even a word. I-if you actually went to school, m-maybe you'd know how to speak proper English." I choked out. Gabe growled, and tossed me viciously to the ground.

"Better learn to watch your mouth, boy." He drew back his fist and punched me hard in the jaw, then the nose. I let out a soft moan, but not a scream.

"Your tuff. I think you need to be broken, realize where you stand." He stepped on my stomach, and I bit my bottom lip to concentrate on something else. Gabe walked over to the sink, and turned on the water. He grabbed me by the throat, and dragged me over to it. He threw my head back under the water, and forced my mouth to open. The water instantly filled my mouth, and I couldn't breathe. I tried to spit it out, but more water replaced it almost instantly.

I tried to breathe through my nose, only to get water up it. My eyes watered and my lungs began to burn. I swallowed so much water at one time, that I began to choke. I could feel my head get lighter, and the rest of my body began to loose feeling. I thought I was a goner, when Gabe turned off the water and threw me onto the floor.

I pushed myself up wobbly onto my knees, and began to cough up water. I hunched over, holding my stomach in my hands. Gabe reached into my pocket, and ripped out the five dollar bill I had been hiding.

"Get to your room. I'll call you when your needed." I stood up shakily, relying on the wall for help. When I finally got to my room, my phone rang. It was a video chat, a video chat from my new friends. I hit accept, and Leo, Jason, Nico, Connor, Frank, and Travis appeared on the tiny screen.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hey. Should I ask?" Leo said.

"Dude, your lucky Pipes isn't here to punch you." Jason said.

"Yeah, Beauty Queens got an arm!" Leo said, rubbing his shoulder. We laughed.

"It's cool. I just got in a little trouble with Gabe, that's all." I put my hand over the camera and coughed up some more water.

"Are you ok?" Frank asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. It's no big deal." No one looked convinced.

"Ok then. Oh! You'll never guess what we did to Mr. D!" Travis exclaimed.

"What?" Nico asked.

"We replaced his Diet Coke with Pepsi!" Connor said, a goofy smile on his face.

"So?" I asked.

"He hates Pepsi! Also, when he opened it, we hit a little bomb under the cap so the can exploded in his hands!" The brothers high-fived. I laughed.

"Man, he's going to kill you two!" Nico said. They shrugged.

"Eh- it was worth it."

"Percy!" Gabe's voice roared. Everyone on the screen froze.

"Speaking of getting killed." I said, sitting up.

"That Gabe?" Jason asked. I nodded.

"Good luck." Leo said.

"Thanks, I'll talk to you all later." I hung up the video call and threw my phone on the bed. Time to see what I had to do now.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading the chapter! Sorry if it was a little boring, but it will get better in the next few chapters. Review, follow, and favorite! Thanks guys!**


	6. Rebels

** Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews, followers, favorites! :) Sorry, but this may be a short chapter. With that said, read on!**

* * *

~Annabeth~

Finally, I finished cleaning the boys rooms. Seriously, I think something died in there, and not just the hampster. I had cleaned every step, wall, and floor in this house, and had even repainted the driveway. (Yes, the driveway! And for your information, I had to paint it gray! What the heck!)

"Annabeth!" Bobby called as I wiped the sweat from my face.

"What, Bobby?" I called back.

"Did you burry my hampster?"

"Yes, Bobby!"

"Well, dig it back up! I want it for show and tell." What was wrong with this kid?

"What! Ew! I'm not digging up a dead hampster."

"Mom!" Bobby yelled. I groaned. This kid was a pain.

"Fine!" I stormed out of the house to the hampsters grave.

It took about a half hour, but I finally found the hanpster and brought it back to Bobby.

"Yes! Still stiff!" He said, shutting the door is my face.

"No thank you?" I said. It wasn't like I was expecting it, but come on! I've slaved over him year after year, with no compliments. I trudged up to my room. It was getting dark, and I finally finished my chores. I picked up my phone, 7:09. Great, I missed the video chat. Well, maybe they would pick up again. I dialed each of their numbers, and stared at the screen. Thalia's face popped up first, the rest followed shortly after.

"Where were you, Annie?" Katie asked.

"Work." I repied grumpily. I rubbed the sides of my forehead and sighed.

"Ouch. What now?" Thalia asked.

"Three lists, with jobs that cover the whole front _and _back page. Get this, I had to paint the driveway gray, like it isn't that color already! Also, I had to burry Bobby's dead hampster, dig it back up so he could take the stupid thing to show and tell, then trim the bushes so they looked like rabits."

"Rabits?" Hazel asked.

'Yeah! Stupid, dumb rabits!" I said, my voice rising. I looked down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok. We know what you are going through, and you have every right to shout." Piper said. I laughed.

"Thanks."

"Hey! We should go somewhere Friday! You know, as a friend night out! They boys would come to, of course." Katie said.

"Haha! Leo would throw a fit if he wasn't invited! We would never hear the end of it!" Thalia joked.

"Haha! Let's do it! I hear there is a carnival comming to town that day! We should go!" Hazel suggested.

"I-I don't know. Jewell would never let me out of the house on a Friday night." I said.

"So? Sneak out? Thalia said. "Unleash the rebel inside of you!"

"Easy for you to say! She would probably call Gabe over to beat me again!" Everyone's face soften.

"Annie, you deserve a night out. Please, think about it?" Katie said.

"I-" Piper cut me off.

"Come on, you derserve a little happiness." I sighed.

"Fine, I'll go." I agreed. They smiled.

"Yay! This will be so fun!" Hazel exclaimed.

"Yeah, yay!" I said, faking a smile. How was I suposed to do this?

* * *

~Percy~

I collapsed on the bed, Gabe and his drunk friedns had finally finished their poker game, and I was off for the night. My clothes smelled awful from carrying beer around all night. Yes, I was playing waitor once again. Fun.

I searched around for some newer cloths. It took awhile, considering I never got new cloths, but I found a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. I closed my eyes, and flashes of the poker game danced in my mind. Gabe hitting me, his friends demanding more drinks, poker chips tossed onto the table, and a few at my head.

I groaned, I needed to get out. If I left, would Gabe notice? I needed to talk to someone. Picking up my phone, I called Annabeth, the only person I felt was right to hear at the time.

She picked up the phone, and said, "Hey, what's up?"

"I gotta get out. I can't take it anymore!"

"What happened?" She demanded. I could hear the concern in her voice. I told her everything, from almost drowning, to being servant for a poker party. When I finished, I could hear her taking deep breathes.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, but your not. You need a night off."

"Yeah, but that's not gonna happen."

"Maybe it will." She said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. She was up to something.

"The girls and I are going to a carnival Friday night, we were going to ask you guys to go. You in?" She wispered.

"Are you kidding? I would love it! But what about our Stepmonsters? Do you know how much trouble we would get in?"

"Yeah, it's risky, but we deserve it. So, are you in?"

"Your crazy."

"I know, but the girls talked me into it." I thought for a moment.

"Let's do it." I said.

**Again, I'm sorry it's short! I'm sure it was probably a boring chapter, but hey, it will get better! Review:)**


	7. Carnival

**Hey! Sorry I havn't updated in a few days, I was so busy and couldn't find the time to write. Also, I was trying to think about what I want to do with this story, and where it's going to go. I think I have it all planned out so far! Well, I'll stop blabbering! Read on! **

* * *

~Annabeth~

The rest of the week was pretty much the same. Wake up, go to school, come home, play maid, sleep, repeat the next day. I was so excited for tonight, but yet a little nervous. How was I going to sneak out behind Jewells back? Would she notice? What would happen when she realized I was gone? I shook the thought out of my head. No, I deserved a night off. Maybe if I asked? Well, better than nothing.

I walked into the living room, to find her reading some fashion magazine. She was really getting into the artical about how to be wrinkle free. Wow.

"Um, excuse me? Stepmother?" I asked. She looked up.

"Ah, yes. Annabeth. I've been meaning to talk to you. Sit." She patted the couch cusion next to her, and I walked over. Cautiously, I sat down.

"Um, yes? Step-mother?"

"Call me Jewell." I was taken aback. I was never aloud to call her that! Well, to her face anyway.

"Er, are-are you sure, J-Jewell." She laughed.

"Of course! Now, sometime this week a nice man in a suit is comming over. I need you to be on your best behavior, ok honey?" Honey? What the heck as going on!

"Um, what man? What do I need to make?" I stood up, prepared to start cooking as usual. Instead, she just pulled me back down softly.

"Oh no! No cooking! I'll do that, of course! Now, this man will be asking you alot of questions, so be smart about how you answer them."

Questions? This was getting suspicious.

"What type of questions?" I flinched. I usually wasn't suposed to be curious around her.

"Oh, he may ask you how your life is here. How you like us and how you are treated. Stuff like that!"

It all made perfect sense. Jewell was only being nice to me so she wouldn't be sent to jail. Wow, she was low! On the bright side, I think I was off the hook for working this week!

"When he asks you theese questions, maybe say things along the lines of, I don't know, I love it here! My family treats me with great respect, stuff like that. You know?" Jewell said.

"You want me to say that?" I asked.

"Yes! Now, no work until aftr this man leaves. I don't know when, so you are free." She stood up. It was now or never.

"Jewell?" She turned around.

"Yes?"

"Um, a bunch of kids at school are going to this carnival tonight, could I go?" I asked. My face turned pink, I hated to asked for stuff!

She gave me a small smile. "Of couse not! What if the man shows up and your not here? Maybe another time."

Maybe she was still a little evil, even inside her act.

* * *

~Percy~

I sat up in my room, trying to think of a plan. Sure, I wanted to go to the carnival, but it was such a risky chance! Gabe would beat me senseless, no doubt about it. Maybe if he was drunk enough...

_No Percy. Your plans always backfire, remember! _True, they do. Even if I managed to get Gabe drunk, how could I make sure he passed out? I couldn't.

My phone rang. It was a video chat from Leo.

"Hey." I said.

"What up!" Leo replied.

"Not much, just thinking. You?"

"Thinking about what an awesome time we are going to have tonight! You are comming, right? The girls told you?"

"Sure did. And I'm trying, you know, to figure a way out."

"Hmm, you asked the right person. Here's what you do!" Lewo began to tell me his 'magnificaint', as he called it, plan.

It was nine o'clock. I had just walked up to my room after doing the dishes. Gabe was sleeping on the couch, and I hoped he would stay there fot the rest of the night. I threw on a black sweatshirt and a pair of not-so-dirty jeans, shoved on my floppy tennis shoes, and brushed my hair as best as I could. Quietly, I locked the door and hit play on my Ipod. Yes, I have an Ipod, but not alot of cloths, makes sense, right?

Anyway, my Ipod alarm happened to be a snoring noise, so it sounded like I was asleep. It was set for seven hours, just to be safe. Carefully, I snuck out the window and onto the small deck thing on the side of the apartment. I was free! Well, for seven hours, at least. I made my way silently down the metal stairs to the concrete sidewalk. Then, I ran to the meeting spot.

* * *

~Annabeth~

I ran up to my room. It was nine o'clock. I turned on my small Tv and locked the door. Throwing on an old gray sweatshirt, I climbed out of the window and onto the roof. Now, I'm not stupid. No way was I going to jump! I took out the rope ladder I had hidden in my room, and attached to to a small nail on my window sill. It unraveled, and I climed down. When I reached the bottom, I yanked on the ladder and it fell into my hands. I rolled it up and threw in into the bushes, praying no one would find it.

I ran. We had agreed to meet at the local diner on Half-blood road. I know, weird name. To my suprise, I was the first on there. I sat down at an empty booth. Not evn five minutes later, the rest of the crew filed in. I stood up to meet them.

"Hey! Let's go, we can just get something to eat there." Katie said.

"Ageed." We hurried out of the building and to the carnival.

I had never seen a more chaotic place in my life! People were running loose everywhere. It was so loud, you had to scream to be heard. I liked it.

"Let's get on some rides!" Thalia said.

"Oh! I wanna ride the bumper cars!" Nico said, jumping up and down.

"Ok, after you then Death Breath." Connor said. Nico lead the way, and we followed him. Everyone that is, except Percy. I frowned, something was wrong.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, just nervous. What if they realize we are gone?" I took his hand.

"Well, than we will protect eachother. We are one in the same now." He smiled, and squeezed my hand tighter.

"I know."

"Hey love birds! Comming anytime soon? We don't have all night!" Leo called. I laughed.

"Better go catch up." I said. We ran after them.

The line wasn't very long. I guess this wasn't a very popular attraction. I jumped into an orange car, while Percy chose a blue one. Once we were all settled in, the employee running the ride hit a big red button, and our cars sprang to life. We all attacked eachother.

I went after Thalia, who was riding in a yellow car. We bumped into eachother.

"Let's get Nico!" She said. I smiled, and looked over. Poor kid, he was just driving around in circles.

"How do you work this thing!" He cried out in frustration.

'Let's do it!" I drove onto the left side of him, and Thalia the right.

"Go!" She yelled. Nico's eye's widened.

"No!" He said, trying to drive away. To late. We clolided.

We spend the next five minutes bumping into eachother, then the cars powered down.

"Aw! I didn't hit anyone!" Nico pouted.

"You couldn't even move, Goth Boy." Thalia jeered.

"I'm not goth!" He protested.

"Sure man, I believe you." Jason said, slapping him on the back. Nico mummbled something under his breath, and we walked of to find another ride.

* * *

~Percy~

The bumper cars were a blast! I got hit by Connor and Travis so many times, I was begining to get a head ache!

"So, now what?" Hazel asked.

"How about the Twirl-a-whirl?" Piper asked.

"I'm in!" Leo said, as he took of into the mob of people. We ran after him.

"Annabeth, you ride with me?" I asked. She smiled.

"You got it." We piled into the seats two by two. Annabeth and I, Frank and Hazel, Jason and Piper, Travis and Katie, then Leo and Connor.

"You kids ready?" A man called out.

"Bring it on!" Connor said. The man pulled the lever, and we began to spin.

I clung onto the saftey bar and we went faster and faster. Soon, I couldn't even see full objects, only lines of color.

"Woohoo!" Annabeth laughed. He put her hands up, letting them flap away in the wind. I looked at her. She was so beautiful, her hair flying away in the wind. I decided to follow her excample. Slowly, the released my hands and let then fly above my head. I smiled.

"Yeah!" I called ot. I felt my stomach get all wishy-washy, and was glad when we began to slow down. We jerked to a stop, and I swayed side to side, unable to regain balance.

"Wasn't that awesome!" I said, still unbalanced.

"Totally! I've never had that much fun!" Annabeth said. We found the rest of the crew and we all burst into laughter.

"Well, want to eat, or play a few games?" Frank asked.

"Games." We all said.

"Ok, why don't we slit up, so that way we arn't holding anyone back?" Piper added, but we all knew she just wanted some time alone with Jason.

"Ok, we go it pairs of two?" Thalia asked.

"Ok with me, but I'm with Percy." Annabeth said.

"Ok then, Connor, wanna go shoot some hoops?" Thalia asked him.

"Let's do this!" They walked of to the basketball games.

"Well, Nico, guess it's me and you old pal!"

"Oh yeah!" They high-fived, then walked off to do who knows what.

"Let's go." Percy said. We walked down the rows of games, looking for the right one.

"Anything seem appealing to you?" I asked her.

"No, they are probably all rigged." She replied.

"True, but I want to try at least one."

"How about that one?" She asked. It was a ring surrounded by fences. In the middle stood a man with a fake sword.

"Step right up! Challenge the master to a fight, if you win you get a prize! Strep right up!"

"You sure?" I asked. It just didn't seem to fit her!

"Watch and learn little boy." She walked into the ring and slapped a dollar into the mans hand. He handed her a sword.

"I'll go easy on you little girl. No one can defeat the master!" Annabth smirked, then attacked. She jabbed at the mans stomach, but he jumped back. When he stabbed at her, she would side step, or roll to the side.

I was shocked. Who was this girl? Pretty soon, there was a huge audiance surrounding the ring. Both contestants were drenched in sweat, and the man was getting tired. Annabeth grit her teeth and rolled between the mans legs, kicking him in the back to the ground.

"I'll take my prize. How was that for a little girl?" She dropped the sword.

"Go ahead, grab any two things you want." The man groaned.

She walked over to the prize area, and took two small bears, one blue, and one orange. She walked over and haded me the blue one. She leaned close and wispered,

"So whenever we need help, we remember we always have eachother." I smiled.

"Thank you." I said, taking her hand.

"Percy Jackson!" I froze, I recognized that voice anywhere. It was Gabe.

* * *

~Annabeth~

Percy froze, his eyes full of fear. I was about to say something, when I heard yet another unmistakable voice.

"Annabeth Chase!" Jewell. We met eyes.

"Run." I said.

We stuffed the bears into our pockets so if they caught us, they wouldn't see them. Then, hand in hand, we ran.

**Ahh! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, followers, and favorites! It means so much to me! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to update soon! review:)**


	8. Questions and confusion

**Hey! OMG guys I can't thank you enough for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Honestly, even though it may not seem like alot compared to other stories, this means the world to me! Thank you all so much! With that said, read on!**

* * *

~Annabeth~

The last thing I remembered was running. Percy and I, we were at the carnival. The stepmosters found us, and we ran.

So where was I now? I looked around, and pain filled my head instantly. It took all my will power not to black out. Anyway, I was...I was home.

_How did I get here? _I thought. I looked down, apparently being home wasn't the only weird thing. I was dressed in a light pink dress. A white ribbon was tied around the middle. On my feet I wore white flats. What the heck was going on.

"Oh good. Your awake." Jewell said. I snapped my head to the side, trying to ignore the pain that ran through my body, to see her leaning against the wall. Her arms were crossed, and she was glaring. This couldn't be good.

"Relax. Now, in a few minutes that man is going to come in and ask you questions, remember what I told you."

_Ding! Dong! _The door bell rang. Jewell walked over, fixed her hair, then opened the door.

"Ah, Mr. D, how lovely to see you." She smiled. Mr. D walked right past her, not even saying hello, and stared at me.

He was not handsom, by anymeans. He was short with a huge pot belly. Like Jewell said, he was wearing a black suit. I couldn't see his eyes, they were covered by dark sunglasses. In his hand, was a can of Diet Coke. He took a sip.

"Are you Miss. Annie Bell?" He asked.

"Um, it's Annabeth, sir." I corrected.

"Yes, yes, whatever. You live here?"

"Yes, sir." He took another sip of Diet Coke.

"You live with your stepmother, and two stepbrothers. Correct?" I nodded.

"How would you say your life is here?" Jewell shot me a look behind Mr. D's back.

"I love it. I couldn't ask for a better home." I lied. Ugh, did I really just say that?

"I see. So you enjoy comming home everyday?" Jewell tilted her head to the left, and I looked over. Hiding behind the corner, was Gabe. I got the point. I franticly turned back to Mr. D.

"Of cource. Why wouldn't I?"

"Do you go to school?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Do you get good grades?"

"I'm a straight A student."

"So you work really hard on your studies?"

"Yes, grades are to important to pass over." He nodded his head.

"Do you have any friends?" I smiled.

"Yes."

"How many, would you say?" I thought for a minute, counting our little crew.

"I usually hang out with a group of 11."

"So your popular?" I had to laugh.

"Heck no. We are all just a big group of misfits! I guess thats why we like to be around eachother so much." He wrote that down in his notebook. where he got it from, I had no idea.

"Good. we are almost done. I just have one more question. What do you do in your free time?" That was easy.

"I usually read, do my homework, write, or talk with my friends." He took one last sip of Diet Coke, than crumbled it in my hands.

"Ok. It seems like you are in good hands. However, if you ever need help, here is my number." He handed me a slip of white paper.

"Thank you, sir." He nodded to Jewell, than left the house. I let out a sigh of relief, when a huge hand clamped over my mouth.

* * *

~Percy~

My eyes snapped open. I had no clue where I was. I couldn't see anything, just pitch darkness. How did this happen? One minute, I was having the time of my life with my friends, the next I was running with Annabeth. But still, how did I get here? Maybe we fell, maybe they caught us and blindfolded us, there were so many possibilities! I couldn't be sure. Heck, the only thing I knew was that I was in huge trouble.

I tried to stand up, only to realize that I was on the ground. I couldn't sit up either. My hands, I had just noticed, were chained to the tile floor, as were my ankles. Let's just say it was very uncomfortable.

I heard footsteps echo outside. They came closer, and closer, until they were directly outside of my prison. The door flung open, then quickly shut. I couldn't make out who it was, but I could see the fugures of three men. The one in the front flickered on a flashlight, and I froze.

It was Gabe and some of his buddies. If he brought backup, I was sure I was dead. They came closer, until Gabe was almost ontop of me. He leaned down so he was only inches away from my face. I continued to stare into space.

"Look at me." He growled. Shaking, I turned my head so that I was looking into his cold, devil eyes.

"What have I told you about sneaking out? Do I need to remind you about the last time?" I shook my head violently, my eyes wide with fear. I had tryed to escape once when I was little, but it hadn't turned out very well. Before I could stop it, a flashback over came me.

_Nine year old Percy Jackson trudged up to his room, craddeling his swelling hand. Once again, he had been the victum of Gabe's abuse. He had interupted one of Gabe's poker parties without intention, only asking if he could go outside for a breath of fresh air. Gabe wasn't happy, and neither were the others. Gabe punched him in the nose, knocking him to the ground. He stomped on his fingers, and the others contributed by throwing peices of trash and bottles at the shaking boy. _

_ "Dont," kick, "You ever," punch, "interupt us again!" He picked him up and threw him across the room. "Understand!" _

_Percy nodded his head, tears streaming down his face. _

_"Wimp. Can't even take his punishment like a man. Get out of my sight, you disgust me." Percy did get out of his sight. He ran right up to his room, and out the window. _

_He wondered around for about an hour before was probably sleeping, as were his buddies. He sat down in a dark alley, and curled up into a ball. He had no clue where he was, or where he was going. He just had to be free._

_He jumped as he heard loud steps comming at his. He scrambled to his feet, only to be slammed against the concrete building begind him. Gabe had found him._

_"Did you really think you would get away from me? News flash, brain boy, you belong to me. You will never escape me. I will always, find you." _

I snapped back to life, tears in my eyes.

"Aww, is Percy sad? If Percy scarred? Aww, the little baby is trembling!" His buddies laughed. I heard the doorbell ring, and Gabe stood up.

"I gotta go, but don't worry, theese two will take good care of you." With that said, he left.

* * *

~Annabeth~

I tried to scream, but no sound came out. I was dragged into a dark room, and Jewell followed.

"Bring him out, boys!" My captor hollered. We backed out of the room, and two men came out, dragging a body between them, Percy.

My eyes widened and a thrashed around, trying to get free. No use, he had a strong grip.

They dragged us both into a large room. Jewell flickered the light on and I saw it was the ball room. Gabe threw me on the floor and I scrambled backwards.

"No! Please, let us go!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. Percy moaned.

"Mr. D! Mr. D!" I yelled, hoping he was still outside. The adults laughed.

"He can't hear you." Gabe jeered. He stepped forward and yanked me to my feet.

"Your in our fate now." He twist my arms behind my back and turned to Jewell. "Who's first?" He asked. She pointed to Percy.

"No! Please! Don't hurt him! Please!" I cried, trying my best to escape. The two men holding Percy dropped him, and restrained my instead.

"Let go! Let go of me!" One of the men grabbed me into a hug type hold, holding me so tight I couldn't move.

Percy sat up, trying to process what was happening.

"No! Percy go back to sleep!Go back to sleep, Percy! Please!" I cried. The man clamped his hand over my mouth.

Percy's eyes widened and he struggled to his feet.

"What are you doing to her Let her go!" Gabe laughed, and advanced on him.

"We will, eventually." He stepped toward Percy, and slammed him onto the ground.


	9. proposing

**Yes, I know I just updated like an hour ago but I am in a writing mood today:P Also, there was something inside of me nagging me to write this. Haha, does that even make sense? Well, read on! Again:P hahaha.**

* * *

~Percy~

I fell to the floor, my jaw throbbing. I put my hand to it, afraid it was broken. Thank goodness, it was just a bruise.

"Maybe you both will learn to respect us more." Gabe said, as he went for Annabeth. He grabbed her wrist and flipped her over his shoulder. She landed flat on her back with a thud.

Even from all the way across the room, I could hear her moan. Gabe motioned to his two pals and they came after me. Once again, I was restrained.

Gabe picked up Annabeth and she struggled in his grasp.

"I heard," he paused, leaning in to her face, "that you are the mastermind of this idea." She kicked him in the knee.

"Ow! Why you ungrateful, usless little brat!" He kneed her in the stomach, and she hunched over.

Just as he was about to strike again, he stopped.

"You know what," he turned to Jewell, "today was suposed to be a special day for both of us."

Jewell looked shocked. "I-it was?"

"Yes, it was. I won't let these lazy idiots ruin it for you, for us." He walked over and pulled a box out of his pocket. Then, getting down on one knee, he said, "Jewell, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. Everytime we are together, I am happy, and I can see it in your eyes that you are to. Why let children get in the way of our love?"

He opened the box, revealing a ring with a large, shiny diamond.

_Where is the world did he get that? _I wondered. He couldn't even afford a dog! How could he have bought that ring? Then it hit me, he probably stole it.

"Will you marry me?" Jewell sqealed with delight, taking the ring and slipping it on her finger.

"Yes!" She replied, lifting him up and kissing him on the lips.

Annabeth and I exchanged nervous looks. Jewell and Gabe, living in the same household as Annabeth and I, plus Bobby and Matthew. How was this suposed to work out?

"We must celebrate! Let's go out for breakfast!" Jewell exclaimed.

"By all means! Let's bring the boys, so I can get to know my new boys!"

"Gabe! It's nearly five in the morning!"

"Fine, then they can get the sunny side up eggs!" Jewell laughed, although I couldn't figure out how that was funny.

"We will move in at once!" Gabe said.

"Absolutly." Jewell replied. She looked at Annabeth. "You, go show the boy his new room. The small one in the basement. That should keep you two apart."

Gabe looked at us both. "And you will be apart. I don't like the feeling of you two together, to fierce. In time, you'll learn who's boss."

Annabeth held out her hand to hep me up. I took it, and we left the ball rom quietly and quickly.

* * *

~Annabeth~

I cannot believe that just happened. What now? It's pretty obvious Percy and I have feeling for eachother, but now we were step siblings! Wouldn't that be a little weird, you know, if we started to date? Ugh, my life was a disaster!

"So, step siblings now?" Percy said. I looked down.

"I guess so." I said quietly.

"Well, at least we can see eachother everyday." He wispered in my ear. I smiled.

"You know they won't allow that." I said.

"Maybe, but maybe not." He said.

"Percy Jackson!" I exclaimed, laughing.

"What?"

"You may be the most annoying, mischeiveous, complicated person I have ever met! Your brain must be made of seaweed."

"And you, Miss. Annabeth, are the most by the book, careful, controlling person I have ever met. You should be an owl, you know? To wise."

"Seaweed Brain!" I jeered.

"Wise Girl!" He jeered back. We smiled. Then, stepping into the basement, we grew quiet again. I turned on the light and opened one of the doors, showing him his room. The light flickered on, and I instantly felt bad. It was so small, and it only had a small, white bed and an old, brown dresser.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We can go search for things to spice it up." He winked at me. He walked over to the dumb waitor.

"This is pretty cool." He said.

"Yeah, I use it so send cloths down here to do the laundry." I said.

"Hmm, interesting." I shrugged.

"Yeah, well it's getting late. We should probably go to bed." I said.

"Yeah, I guess I'll be in the apartment for another night. I'll see ya' tomorrow I guess." We walked upstairs. Jewell and Gabe were standing by the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Gabe said.

"One more night, then we will be together everyday." I guess they gave up on the whole breakfast thing. Jewell walked over to me and put her hands tightly on my shoulders.

"Night." She said. Gabe opened the door and waked out. Percy gave me a slight smile, then followed after him.

Jewell turned to me. "Come, I want to show you something." She walked towards my room. I followed. She opened the door, and motioned for me to go in.

"Just letting you know, every night the door will be locked, as will the windows. If you try to pull another stunt like this again, good luck." She sneered, then walked out of the room, locking the door behind her.

Great, I love being trapped in my room. My phone went off franticly. It was the crew.

I hit accept and watched ten concerned faces appear on the screen.

"Hey." I said.

"Oh gosh Annabeth! Are you ok? We saw you two running, then the two people chasing you! It took us a few minutes but we finally realized who they were-"

"Thanks to me." Nico said, interupting.

"Shut it Nico. Anyway, we saw them catch you and knock you both out. We don't know how, but it was scary!" Hazel said.

"It's ok!" I said. I felt so bad! I didn't mean for them to panic like this.

"So you didn't get in trouble?" Piper asked.

"Of course she did! Can't you see her face! It's swollen!" Thalia cried out. "I will kill them!"

"Thalia, calm down! Really, it's... it's ok." I said.

"No! It's not!" Jason said, anger in his eyes. "What did they do?"

I could tell that they wanted the truth, so I told them. Starting from when we heard our names from the carnival, to Percy leaving. When I finished, no one spoke.

"He proposed?" Katie said. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, and Percy is now my step brother." I said.

"Wow. That's a big shocker." Leo said.  
"Your telling me." I said. I yawed.

"Hey, you look really tired. You can tell us later, ok?" Katie said.

"Ok. See ya' later." They disappeared from the screen, and I drifted off to sleep.


	10. Get away

**Hey! So I know I have bee making Annabeth and Percy's lives kind of bad, ok, alot of bad, but trust me things will be getting better! Or will it? WHAHAHAHAH! Well, guess you'll just have to read and find out! Read on!**

* * *

~Annabeth~

It was Sunday. Percy and Gabe had moved in, but I barely have any time on my hands to see him! With more people in the house, I have double the amount of chores. You know, you'd think with Percy here to split the work, the amount of chores would go down. Nope.

Anyway, I was sitting up in my room, listening to _Stronger_by Kelly Clarkson. It is by far my favorite song. It gives me hope. The song began playing again for the hundredth time when I saw the dumb waitor rise. Curious, I walked over, to see a note being carried up.

_Hey. So, we are back to note writting, huh? _

_-Seaweed Brain _

I laughed, he used the nickname I had given him! Smiling, I turned the note over and replied.

_I guess so. You know, this was pretty creative._

_-Wise Girl_

I set down the note and pulled on the rope, watching the note disappear into darkness. With in a few minutes, he replied.

_So, do you think we will ever be allowed to leave the house? _

_-Seaweed Brain_

I thought for a moment, then replied,

_Maybe. Just maybe. _

_-Wise Girl_

Just as I sent down the note, I heard Gabe calling for us. I sighed, What could he possibly want now?

I found him in the living room, sitting on the couch next to Jewell and the boys.

"Yes, sir?" I asked. Percy came in the room.

"You called, sir?" Gabe looked at Jewell.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Yes! What if that Mr. D person comes back, and theese two are as pale as a ghost? What will we say then?" She said. Gabe sighed, then turned to us.

"Jewell and I are taking the boys out for dinner. If it were up to me, you both would be locked in a closet until we get home." He paused, taking a breath. "However, Jewell disagree's, saying you should fend for yourselves somewhere."

"I don't understand, sir." Percy said.

"Silence. I mean, even though it pains me even to think about it, you two may leave the house for this evening." I was shocked, and by the look on Percy's face, he was to.

"Really? You mean it?" I asked. He shot me a glare.

"Yes, now you better figure something out before I chang my mind." He said.

"Yes, sir." Percy and I said. We turned to go back to our rooms, when Jewell stopped us.

"Gabe, you forgot something." She said.

"Oh yeah. This is my favorite part. You both are to wear these braclets. They have a tracking device inside them, so that way we can locate you every second of every day. You are not to take them off, under any circumstances. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." We said, strapping on the braclets. They were paracord braclets, white with a red line zigg-zagging across the white.

"Thank you, sir." With that said, we ran off to our rooms to decide what we were going to plan for tonight.

* * *

~Percy~

It was six O'clock.

"We are leaving!" Gabe roared.

"Have fun!" I called down sarcasticly. Hey, they were already gone, what could he do? I hopped into the dumb waitor and pullled myself up.

"Hello!" I said, arriving at Annabeth's room.

"Oh gosh Percy! How did you fit in that thing?" She said, laughing.

"It's bigger than it looks." I explained. She looked at her cell phone.

"I was thinking we could call Thalia, or Nico or someone to see-" I stopped her.

"Nope, I have an idea." I gave her a sly smile.

"What?" She asked.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." I took her hand and led her outside.

She looked amazing. She had on a white shirt with a denim jacket over top, jeans with holes in them, and an old pair of black Converse shoes. Her blonde, curly hair dangled loosly behind her back. To complete the outfit, she had on a pair of silver hoop earrings. It was a simple look, but on her it could have been made for a supermodel.

"So, now can you tell me where we are going?" She asked annoyed.

"Nope!" I said, popping the P. "Come on." I said, pulling her along down the street. She laughed.

When we were close to our desitination, I said, "Ok, close your eyes."

"Why?" She asked.

"Just do it, Wise Girl." Reluctantly, she closed her eyes. I guided her down a small hill and onto a large platform of sand.

"Ok, one second." I let go of her hand and ran over to a large bush. Reaching into it, I pulled out a blanket and a medium sized picnic basket. I laid out the blanket neatly and set the basket on top of it.

"Ok, open your eyes." She gasped. We were at the beach.

"Oh, Percy!" She exclaimed. Then noticing the picnic I set up, she asked, "How did you manage to do this." I sat cross legged on the blanket and patted the open space across from me. She sat down.

"Whenever I needed a break or couldn't go home just yet, I would come down here and snack on things I packed before. It was a little get away for a few minutes, maybe an hour. I hid the basket and blanket in that bush over there." I explained.

"Wow, but I thought you wern't allowed to leave your hous?"

"Yeah, but Gabe didn't now I was leaving. Sometimes I would get away with it, but others-" I stopped.

"Oh. Well, it doesn't matter. This is wonderful, Percy." Annabeth said. I opened the basket, and started to take out a variety of food.

"You can pick anything you like." I told her. I gave her a plastic plate and started to fill mine. I grabbed a chicken wing, slice of left over pizza, two blue cookies, and a can of blue coke.

"Don't worry, I was here to replace the food about two days ago." She smiled, and began to eat.

I stared out into the sunset, watching it disappear out in the horizon.

"It's pretty." Annabeth said, taking a bite of an apple.

"Yeah, it sure is." I replied.

"You know, I havn't been down here in a while." She said.

"Not me, it seems like almost day I'm down here, thinking. You know, it's the only place where I feel safe, and I can just be me. No worries, no fear, no nothing. It's just so, so-" I said, trying to think of the right word.

"Peaceful." She finished.

"Yeah, peaceful."

The waves crashed onto the shore, ad I watched at the little shells appeared onto the sand, waiting to be collected. I put down my plate.

"If I were you, I'd take off your shoes and jacket." I said.

"Why?" I kicked of my shoes and socks, the ripped of my shirt.

"Because, unless you want to loose them." Her eyes went wide.

"No! Percy Jackson, no!" She said. I didn't listened I tackled her to the ground and took of her shoes and earrings. Then, tossing her onto my shoulder, I ran toward the ocean.

"Let me go!"She laughed. She slipped out of her jacket and tossed it behind us before it could get wet.

"Hold your breath!" I warned, diving down under the water. When we came up, she splahed me with salt water.

"Percy! Now I'm all wet!" She complained.

"Oh come on, you know it's fun!" I said, splashing her back.

I dove down under the water, and snuck up behind her. I could hear her calling my name, panicking. I popped up behind her and grabbed her shoulders. She screamed, but then realizing who it was, she laughed.

"Don't scare me like that!" She said.

"Aww! It's fun!" We played in the water for about another twenty minutes, but then it got dark. As we trudged soaking wet up to the blanket, I sighed. How could we be step-siblings? Would it be considered weird if we started dating? I mean, we already liked eachother before the proposal! I had to ask.

We sat back down on the blanket. "Uh, Annabeth?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She said, meeting my eyes.

"Uh, well, it's no doubt that we like eachother. I mean, I can see it in your smile." She frowned.

"Well, yeah. I really like you." she said.

"Yeah, and it's no doubt that I like you. I mean, we aren't very good at hiding it."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, for starters when I stepped in front of Gabe to save you at the dinner. Also, you screaming your head off trying to save me when we were caught for going to the carnival. We protect eachother." She nodded, her eyes softening.

"I guess so. But what about our step parents?" I thought for a minute.

"Well, technicly we could be considered step-step siblings. You know, cause it was our step parents who are getting married, not our real ones."

"I guess, in some weird way, that that makes sense." She said.

"So, would it really be weird if we were, I don't know, dating?" I asked. From the look on her face, I could see she was thinking the same thing."

"I-I really don't know."

**Well, there is chapter 10! I hope you guys liked it, a little bit of Percabeth action going on there!:):) Well, I probably won't be able to update tomorrow because I will be busy with school and sports, but probably Tuesday or Wednesday. I'll try! Anyway, what do you gys think? Should Percy and Annabeth become a couple, or would it be to weird? Comment what you think!**


	11. Running

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Trust me, I feel so bad! But between school and sports, it has been really hard to get on, so don't think I forgot about you! Nope, I have acually been writing this chapter on my free time during class. Haha! Well, thanks for the reviews! Read on! **

* * *

~Annabeth~

We walked through the front door, an awkward silence between us.

"Well, I guess we should head to our rooms. The stepmonsters will be back soon, you know." Percy said.

"Yeah, I guess. Night." I turned to walk upstairs, when his fingers brushed against mine, linking them together.

"Percy-" I said, surprised. However, before I could finish, he kissed me. His hand brushed my cheek, and our lips pressed together softly. He stepped back.

"NIght." He gave me one of those famous, mysterious smiles, and walked away, leaving me standing there alone. I felt frozen, I mean, what had just happened? Did Percy Jackson really just kiss me Did I just kiss him?

I sqealed a little, and ran up to my room.

I jumped onto my bed and hugged my orange bear tight.

_He kissed me! _I thought, laughing. I fell back on my back, when I heard the front door fly open. Great, way to ruin the perfect moment. Quickly, I ran over and grabbed my math book, hoping that if they came up I would appear to be studying.

My door opened, and the boys stood there, a sly smile on their faces.

"Your gonna get it now!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked. Then, as if on cue, I heard Gabe's voice roar.

"Perceus Jackson! Annabeth Chase! Get down here, now!" My face was paler then a ghost, and I stood up.

"Told you!" Matthew said, sticking his tounge out as me as I passed them. Ignoring him, I made my way to the front room.

Percy was standing there nervously, and from the look on his face, this wasn't going to be pretty. I took my place next to him.

"What in the name of Sam Joe, do you two think you were doing tonight?" He yelled. I flinched. His voice was was so full of force, it seemed sharp enough to cut through steel.

"Well? Answer me!"

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. Gabe walked over to me.

"Are you going to talk? Or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?" He leaned in until he was only a few inches from my face, and I was showered in spit.

I tried again, but my throat felt like sandpaper. Then, before I could react, he shoved me to the ground. I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from screaming as a stab of pain rushed through my body. I looked down, my ankle was twisted at an odd angle.

"No one? Well, maybe this will change your minds." He stepped towards me, his fist drawn back by his ear.

I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the on comming pain, but just as his fist came down, Percy stepped out in front of him, his hand blocking Gabe's.

"Don't hurt her. We don't know what your talking about." He growled. Gabe only smiled, then twist Percy's arm back behind him, and held him in a choke hold.

"Oh yeah? Don't think I don't know what you did. You took off the braclets! I specifically told you not to, and you disobeyed me, again! And don't think I don't have people looking out for you, it just so happens I had a buddy by the beach that night. He yold me all about your little picnic and swim. Oh yes, he even told me everything you said. What was that about sneaking out of the house?" He tightened his grip.

"I-I-" Percy tried to say, but his face was turning a scary shade of blue. Frantically, he clawed at Gabe's arm, trying to get free. I couldn't take it. Feeling brave, I stood up, ignoring the pain in my ankle.

"Let him go." I said, fire in my voice. He laughed.

"Why should I? You can't do any harm to me. You don't have the guts. Come on, get real, your only a little girl!" I felt my face go red.

"Oh really?" I kicked him. I kicked him straight in the knee. He clutched his knee, and fell to the ground. Percy flopped to the ground, struggling to regain his breath.

"Percy? Percy, come on!" I helped him to his feet, and the color returned to his face. I saw Gabe struggle to his feet.

"Run!" I said, taking his hand and sprinting out of the house. I could hear Gabe chasing after us, shouting for us to return.

"Yeah, when pigs fly!" I shouted.

"Oh yeah? I'll find you! You can never escape me! Percy, of all, people should know that!" I felt Percy slow down, a dead look in his eyes.

"No! Percy tune him out! He can't get us if we keep going! Come on!" He returned to reality and we ran for our lives, almost literally.

* * *

~Percy~

We had been running for probably fifteen minutes when Annabeth collapsed on the ground.

"Annabeth!" I cried out, kneeling down beside her. "Annabeth! What's wrong?" Her face was deathly pale, and she looked freakishly tired, but she managed to give me a small smile.  
"I-I'm fine. Come on, let's get going." She tried to stand up, only to fall back down, smacking her head against the concrete. She winced.

I looked down at her ankle, it was swollen.

"Annabeth! Your ankle! It's swollen!" She moaned.

"It's fine, I can go."

"No! I'm calling someone to help!" She grabbed my arm.

"No! Who would help us? They would ask so many questions! Hey, where are the braclets?" I looked at my wrist, it was gone.

"Huh, it must have slipped off in the ocean. Don't change the topic." I grabbed my phone and called the fist person to come to mind, Jason.

In minutes, an ambulance was parked right beside us, and so was Jason.

"Thanks man." I said.

"No problem, bro," he said, "I'm just glad your ok. Annabeth will be ok, right?" I looked at her, they were boarding her onto the ambulance.

"I hope. Hey, thanks again, but I better go."

"Ok, keep us updated. I'll tell the guys. Er, and girls, of course." I smiled.

"Thanks." I hoped into the Annabeth.

We were at the hospital in minutes, and I was told to wait in the waiting room. I tried to read some magazines, watch some TV, and I even played with some of the little kid toys, but I couldn't keep myself from worrying. Was she ok? My phone buzzed, and I was relieved to see it was a video chat request from the crew. I hit accept and everyone appeared onto the screan.

"Is she ok!" They all asked, clearly panicked.

"Jink! Double jinx! Trible jinx! The jinx machine is out of order, so take a hike and pay three quarters! Jinx! Double jinx!" Nico and Leo shouted at eachother, trying to win.

"Knock it off!" Piper ordered.

"Sorry." They mumbled.

"Jinx." Nico grumbled.

"Dang it, Nico! That's so unfair!"

"Nu-uh! We said sorry at the same time!"

"So?"

"BOYS!" Piper growled.

"Percy, what happened?" Frank asked. I retold the whole story, careful to make sure no one was around to hear me. When I finished, they gasped.

"You ran away?" Hazel said, shocked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Dude, where will you go?" Connor asked.

"Well, I'm going to wait for Annabeth to heal until she can walk, then get as far away as possible."

"So, you won't be in school?" Katie asked. I looked at my shoes.

"Yeah, but we have to! Gabe will beat the crap out of us when he get's ahold of us." They nodded solemly. Sudenly, the doctor came in the room.

"Who is Miss. Annabeth Chase here with?" He asked.

"Gotta go! I'll keep you posted!" I shoved my phone into my pocket and shot up out of my seat.

"Me! I mean, me. She is here with me." The doctor smiled, then laughed.

"You her boyfriend?"

"Uh, I don't know. Our step parents are married, so more like step-step siblings, but if it isn't to weird for you then I guess that's what I am. Her boyfriend."

The doctor looked confused. "Ok, so yes?"

"Yes." I replied.

"I think you should follow me." He said, motioning for me to follow him. He swung open the big pair of white doors, and I followed him into the hall.

**Well, hoped you like it! Again, sorry for the late update, but I had no time to get on this week! Sorry! I will update soon!**


	12. Hospital Surprise

**Hey guys! Was the last chapter really a cliffhanger? Haha, I didn't even notice, seriously! :) Well, read on! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

* * *

He led me to room 234. I pushed him out of the way, and barged into the room, a wild look in my eyes. There were a group of nurses huddled over a bed, a worried look on their faces.

"Is she ok? What's wrong!" They gave me a sedimental look, and shook their heads.

_Oh no. _I thought. The doctor slapped his hand on my shoulder, and I flinched.

"Mr. Jackson, she will be fine. It's only a broken ankle. However, we did notice some-ah- interesting features during surgery." I looked at him.

"Like, like what?" I looked back at Annabeth, and I could finally see her. I gasped. Her face looked completely different. She had been wearing make-up! Oh man, how could I have been so stupid!

Her face was covered in black and blue bruises, and her eye was as dark as a black hole. I could see marks shaped like fingers around her neck. When did all this happen?

"You need to come with me." The doctor said, leading me out of the door.

"Why?"

"Oh, you'll see." He grasped my arm, hard I might add, and I gasped. The doc gave me a weird look and dragged me down the hallway.

He opened a door and we were in a dark room. He turned on the light and closed the door, letting go of my arm.

"Sit." He said, pointing to a beanbag in the corner. I hesitated, then plopped down.

"So, why am I here?" I asked.

"Because, Mr. Jackson, we have some questions for you." I looked around the room. Suddenly, a man sitting in a spinny chair spun around. A police officer, great. I immediatly jumped up from the beanbag.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" I said, raising my hands like they did in movies. The cop laughed.

"We know, now please, sit." I sat back down slowly.

"S-so why am I here?" I asked, feeling like a bug under a microscope.

"Are you hungry?" The cop asked, reaching into his coat and pulling out a Hershy's candy bar.

"What am I, five?" I said sarcasticly.

"No? Ok." The cop took a bite of the chocolate bar. A moment of silence hung in the air. I sighed.

"Look, what are we doing here! Stop stalling!" I said, annoyance in my voice.

"Ok, ok. I just have a few questions to be answered." The cop said.

"Which are?"

"Chill out will you? Geez! Ok, ok. Here it is. One: Your real name is Perceus Jackson?" I snorted.

"No, it's Billy Bob Joe." I replied. The doctor glared at me.

"Two: You attend school on a daily basis, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Three: Why do you have scars and bruises? I mean, it's kind of obvious around your neck and arms." My face went white.

"I'm very clumbsy." The cop didn't look convinced.

"Percy, were you and Annabeth abused as children?" Gabe's voice echoed in my head,

_You will never tell anyone. If you do, you can be sure I will know, and it won't be pretty. If you think this is bad, imagine this 10x worse. _

I shook my head. "No, no of course not."

The cop leaned forward. "Percy, this is serious. We can help you. It also might just save your girlfriends life." I thought for a minute.

"Save her life?" I asked. The doctor nodded.

"Yes, if we knew why she was all fragile looking, we could heal her better. Percy, be smart about this." He said.

_It could save her life. She would be healed. _I thought to myself. I took a deep breath.

"Yes, by my step-father. Well, I guess he is her's also, but yes. We were." I looked down at the floor, tears clogging up my eyes.

"Thank you for that information. Gabe!" The cop said. I looked up. Did he just say Gabe?

To answer my question, a large man came flying out of a small closet.

"Told you I would find you, punk." I stood up, backing up to the wall.

"G-Gabe. I-I-" He attacked me, and pinned me to the floor.

"You told." He smirked.

"Y-you t-tricked me." I replied, shaking.

"So? You still told. And don't think I don't know about your little friends. Why do they know everything, huh?" He said, looking me in the eyes. I squeezed them shut. I took deep breathes, trying to calm down. How could I have fallen into his trap!

Suddenly, I felt a sharp object enter my hands. I screamed, and opened my eyes. The doctor had pinned me down by sticking two large needles into my hands. I was trapped.

"Does that hurt? I hope." Gabe jeered. He stood up, looking down at me.

"P-please, d-don't!" I cried. He must have read my mind, because he smiled, and brought his foot down straight on my stomach. I tried to curl up into a ball, but when I tried to move the needles just created a wider wound. The wind got knoked out of me, and I started to choke.

"Awww, is Percy hurt? Does Percy need to learn how to man up?" Gabe said, mocking me. He stomped on my nose, and blood gushed everywhere. I started to hyperventilate.

Then, just as I thought it couldn't get any worse, Gabe ripped the needles out of my hands. I screamed a loud, ear splitting scream. He grabbed my hair and jerked me up to my feet.

"Should I get the girl?" The cop asked.

"No, she won't be waking up anytime soon." Gabe said, smiling. I felt anger build up inside of me.

"What d-did you d-do to her?" I growled.

"Why would I tell you?" Gabe asked, slamming me into the wall. I swear I saw stars.

I felt my knees wobble under me, but I forced myself to remain stable. I had to get Annabeth. We had to get out of here. With out a second thought, I kneed Gabe in the stomach, and ran out of the room.

"Get him!" Gabe roared to his two buddies. I saw my vision start to go black, but I knew that both mine and Annabeth's lives depended on me. I made my way to Annabeth's room, and quickly shut the door behind me.

"Annabeth! Annabeth wake up!" I said, shaking her. She didn't budge.

"Jackson!" I heard Gabe roar. He was getting closer. I shook her harder.

"Please! Annabeth they found us! You have to get up!" Tears streamed down my face. I checked her pulse, she was still breathing. What did they do to her?

I looked behind me, and the door handle began to move. To late. I threw Annabeth over my shoulder, and ran to the window.

The door flew open, and I jumped.

**Hey! Thanks for reading. I'm pretty sure this wasn't one of my best chapters, but thanks for reading! Trust me, things are going to get better for them! Trust me! Anyway, thanks again, review:)**


	13. Freedom

**OMG YOU GUYS! OVER 80 REVIEWS!? THANK YOU SO MUCH! I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! Well, read on!**

* * *

~Percy~

We plunged down to the ground, or so I thought. Huh, we were only on the second story. I could have sworn we were higher! Anyway, luckily for us, outside the room and under the window was a large dumpster. We landed softly on a discarded matress.

_Well, that's ironic. _I thought. I mean, what are the odds that a matress would be right under us to break our fall?

"Jackson!" I looked behind me. Gabe and his buddies were just comming out of the hospital lobby, looking around in every direction. I hid behind the dumpster, and watched as they ran past. I let out a sigh of relief and started walking the other direction.

I felt Annabeth, who was still riding on my back, start to stir. I rubbed her hand to comfort her.

"Shh, it's ok. We are safe." She relaxed.

_Where do we go now? _I thought. It was obvious that we would have to leave town, but how far could we get? I slipped into a dark alley and sat Annabeth down on the ground.

"Annie? You ok? Wake up Annie." She groaned, then sat up.

"Don't call me Annie." She said. I smiled, and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Annabeth! I thought I had lost you!"

"It's ok, Percy. What happened to you? You look awful!"

"What happened to you!" She sighed.

"The doctor-"

"Works for Gabe." I finished. She looked at me curiously.

"How do you know?"

"The doctor led me to a room with a police, and the police tricked me into telling him our life story. Then, Gabe appeared out of know where and used that against me." She pulled me closer to her.

"Oh, Percy. That's horrible!" I laughed.

"Look who"s talking. Your the one who they put to sleep then beat up."

"How did you know that?"

"It's not exactly rocket science." She shoved me playfully.

"Ok. Well, we need to get washed up." She said.

"Where?" She thought for a minute, then stood up. Well, at least her ankle was fixed.

"Follow me." She left the alley.

She led me to a small white house.

"Where are we?" I asked. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door three times.

"Thalia's." She answered. The door opened.

"Annabeth!" Thalia cried out, grabbing her friend and pulling her into a hug.

"What happened! Jason called, and he said you were in the hospital! If Gabe put you there I swear-"

"Thalia! It's ok. Do you mind if we wash up? It's kind of urgent." Annabeth interupted.

"Oh sure. Come on in. Mom and Dad aren't home, so it's just us. Hey Perce!"

"Hey, Thals." I said, walking into the house.

"The bathroom in right down that hall, first door on the left." She said.

"Go ahead. You need it more than I do." I told Annabeth. She nodded, then walked away.

* * *

~Annabeth~

When I came out of the bathroom, I looked completely different. Thalia had let me borrow some of her moms makeup to cover up my bruises, and she also gave me a pair of her cloths. Suprisingly, she had something that wasn't black!

It was a light yellow top with riffles down the side. I also had on black jeggings with black flats. It was so cute!

"Thank you so much!" I said, as I brushed my hair.

"No problem. So, where are you to heading? Your not going back to your house, right?" I laughed.

"If I did, I would be crazy. No, we are going somewhere far, far away." Thalia looked at the ground.

"How far?" She asked. I frowned.

"I-I don't know. Far." Thalia didn't reply.

"Hey, I have my phone. When we find a place, I'll message you. We can still get together, just as long as we don't meet around here." She smiled.

"Well, at least we won't lose eachother."

"Yeah." Percy joined us. Thalia had given him some of her dad's cloths, a plain white shirt and jeans. He had on black Converse shoes.

"Well, we better get going." I hugged Thalia. "Thank you. Thank you so, so much!" We started to walk towards the door, when Thalia stopped us.

"Wait. Hold on." She ran off.

"What is she doing?" I asked Percy.

"No clue." Percy said. In five minutes, she returned, carrying two medium sized bags.

"I figured if your just running of, you would need some stuff." She said, handing each of us a bag.

"Oh, Thals, you don't have to do this." I told her.

"No, I don't. I want to, though. Look inside." I opened my bag. Inside, I found a black jacket, a blanket, a box of dry fruit, an apple, and twenty dollars.

Percy looked in his. It held a brush, some sandwhiches, four watter bottles, another black jacket, some bus tokens, and twenty dollars.

"Thalia! You don't really have to do this. Really, it's ok." Percy said. Thalia smiled and handed us our bags again.

"No, take them. And remember, I want a full update on where you love birds are heading." She smiled.

"Thank you." We smiled, and left the house.

* * *

~Percy~

I had no clue where we were going. We just agreed to get as far away as possible.

"So, should we walk? Take a bus?" I asked.

"Bus. Maybe if we fall asleep, we will get farther." I laughed.

"Agreed." We walked, hand in hand, to the bus stop. Standing there, were Leo and Nico.

"Oh my god! Your ok!" The tackled us to the ground.

"Yes, now what are you two doing here?" I asked.

"You know, hanging out. What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"Taking the bus." Annabeth said.

"Where?" The bus pulled up beside the curb.

"Ask Thalia. She will tell you everything." We ran onto the bus.

We found to seats in the back of the bus.

"You get some sleep. You need it the most." Annabeth told me. I didn't argue, I was exhausted. I rest my head on her shoulder, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Hey guys! Well, this was one of those chapters that don't really have a point, but I hope you liked it! They are going to freedom! Yayy! Anyway, I'll update soon! Sorry it was short!**


	14. On our own

**Oh my gods! 103 reviews!? You guys are awesome! Ok, I am so sorry for not updating in awhile, but I was so busy with basketball! We had our tournament this week so I didn't have ant time to get on! Well, read on!**

* * *

~Annabeth~

The bus jerked to a stop. My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. We were still on the bus, and Percy was still sleeping, leaving a small pile of drool on my shoulder. Outside, the moon was just rising, filling the sky with light.

I tapped Percy on the shoulder.

"Perce, wake up." He groaned, and sat up grogily.

"Wha?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"First of all, you drool in your sleep. Second, the bus stopped. Let's go."

We stepped out into the cool air, and watched the bus disappear into the distance.

"What now." I asked, starring ahead into space.

"Well, let's just walk around. The street lights will light the way I guess." I shrugged.

"Better than nothing." He draped his arm around my shoulder and I smiled. For awhile, we didn't speak. Then, as we turned a random corner, I broke the silence.

"You know, we are gonna have to get part time jobs." He sighed.

"Yeah, I know. The money Thalia gave us won't last long." I nodded.

"Yeah. What about school? I mean, we are only four-teen! We need an education!" Percy laughed, and I felt my face go hot with anger.

"What?" I demanded. He laughed again.

"Nothing, it's just that of all the things we should be worrying about, your worried about going to school."

"Well what else could be as important?"

"Well, a house, a job, food, clothes-" I cut him off.

"Ok, I get it." I said harshly. Percy looked at the ground.

"Look, I'm sorry ok? I know how much school means to you. But, you know, we can't afford it." I sighed, softening up a little.

"I know. I guess I'll just go to the library." He pulled me closer.

"What ever makes you happy, Wise Girl." We turned into an alley and sat down. I layed down, resting my head on his lap.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain." I closed my eyes, and felt his lips peck my cheek lightly.

"I love you to, Wise Girl." I drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

~Percy~

I woke up early the next morning. The sun was just rising, creating orange and pink streaks across the sky.

"Annabeth." I wispered, shaking her lightly. She opened her eyes and yawed.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"We should probably get moving. It's morning." I helped her to her feet and we walked out of the alley.

"So what's the plan?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Get a job I guess. Find a place to 'live', if you could call it that." She responded. I stopped, and pulled her into a hug.

"It will be ok, don't worry. I'll go find a job, you try to find somewhere to stay. Tomorrow you can go get a job to if you like." She smiled.

"Ok." I kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll see you later." I turned away, and walked of into the center of town.

The traffic was heavy. I stayed on the sidewalk, checking out every store and fast food place there was. I didn't see any Help Wanted ads.

_This is hopeless. _I thought, as I passed yet another McDonalds. It had been close to an hour, and no luck.

_Well, might as well just go in and ask if there is an opening. _I told myself, walking into the local Sheetz.

The bell above the door rang as I pushed the door open. It wasn't very crowded, just a few people here and there paying for gas or buying a muffin. I walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me?" I asked the lady at the desk. She had black hair that dangled loosly around her shoulders. She wore a purple shirt with a red vest pulled over it. Her name tag read _Reyna. _

"Yes?" She asked. I could hear the powerfullness in her voice.

"Er, I was wondering if there were any jobs open?" She studied me, as if sizing me up.

"You will have to speak to the manager, Mr. Zeus. I'll summon him." She pressed a small red button on the desk, and a large man entered the room.

"Yes, Reyna? What is it?" He asked her.

"This young man was wondering if there were any availible jobs open." I straighted up and offered my hand. He took it.

"Hello, sir. My name is Percy Jackson. I am four-teen years old, and I would be forever greatful if I could have a job." I said. He let go off my hand.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Mr. Zeus asked.

_Oh man. _I thought. Then, I said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"I don't live here, sir. The school I attend is on break, and I am visiting my aunt and uncle. I was looking to make a little bit of cash before school is back in, and would be honored to work here."

_Please believe it, please believe it! _I prayed. Mr. Zeus thought for a moment, then smiled.

"Well then, Percy, we would be honored to have you." I smiled.

"Really? Thank you so much, sir!" Mr. Zeus reached behind the desk and pulled out a red vest that matched Reyna's.

"Here is your vest, you will get your name tag very soon. You will be payed five dollars an hour. I guess you can start now."

"Thank you sir. Um, what exactly will I be doing?" I asked, putting on the vest.

"Well, you are young, so I guess you can help out customers and help stack the shelves." I nodded.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"No problem kid, and loosen up. You don't have to call me 'sir' all the time!" I laughed.

"Ok." I think I will like it here.

* * *

~Annabeth~

I walked up and down the streets, looking for a place we could call home. Wait- scratch that. It would never be a home! I mean, we couldn't afford a house! Where would we go?

I turned onto SPQR Road and looked around. It was almost vacent. There were a few peple here and there, stopping at an abandoned building to spray paint their names on it, but other than that nobody seemed to be around.

The houses were either burnt, or were so old that they could barely support itself.

_Really? Well, this is probably the best we can do. _I thought. I continued walking down the street, looking for the nicest building possible. Trust me, that was a chellenge!

I walked inside the old houses, examining it and making sure it was sturdy enought to live in. Finally, just as I was about to give up, I saw it.

Now, if you were to see this house you would say I was crazy. It was faded gray, and the windows were broken. The front porch looked like it would collapes if a fly landed on it, and the front steps were broken.

Inside, there was an old couch with little holes in it, and a broken table with only two legs. I know what your thinking, what was wrong with me! Well, I'll tell you. It had electricity.

I walked over to the light switch and tried it out. To my surprise, the house was instantly filled with light. The walls were a faded yellow and covered in dirt.

_Hmm, I could do something with this. _I thought, arcitect mode kicking in. Smiling, I ran out of the house to find some water.

I arrived at the river in less than ten minutes. I looked around, and found a discarded bucket laying in a bush. I grabbed it, and filled it with water. When I got back to the house, checking to make sure the coast was clear, I snuck inside.

I walked into a small room in the back of the house to find the bathroom.

_Does it have plumbing? _I thought, but then pushed it away. I'd worry about that later. I found a rag in the drawer by the sink, then went to work.

I dipped the rag into the bucket and began to scrub the walls. I started with the living room, at least I figured it was a living room, considering it was one of the biggest rooms in the house, and ended upstairs in the two small bedrooms. It took about two hours, not counting the times I had to run down to the river to refill the bucket because I don't trust the water here, but when I finished it had a whole new look. It was so clean!

The floors I could handle easily. I found a broom in the upstairs closet and swept out most of the dirt. Thank goodness there was no carpet.

The couch I decided to just get rid off. I mean, I didn't really want to know what could be in it, and it was in pretty bad shape. I hid it behind the house across from ours. Just as I was heading back inside, my phone rang.

It was Percy.

**Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Honestly, I had alot of fun writing it! Yes, I know Zeus was a little, ok, alot OOC, but I figured Percy needed a nice boss! I'll update soon!**


	15. A chat will old friends

**Hey guys! Ugh, I've been so busy with school and sports so I havn't been on! I'm so sorry! Well, with that said, read on!**

* * *

~Annabeth~

I hit accept.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Where are you?" Percy said.

"Where are you? I'll just come meet you, I have to go into town anyways." I replied.

"Ok, Just keep walking until you find a Sheetz. I'm standing right outside." Well that was specific.

"Ok, bye." I hung up the phone and started walking.

It took awhile, but I finally found the seaweed brain standing outside Sheetz with that goofy smile on his face.

"Hey. How'd it go?" I asked. He gave me a hug.

"Pretty well. What about you?" I shrugged.

"I think I can work some magic on it. Come on I want to go to a Walmart." I took his hand and we started walking. He told me about his day, and how some old lady kept asking him if this was her karate class.

"So I was like, Ma'am, this is a gas station! I don't know where your karate class is! Then she was like, ARE YOU THE NEW SENSI? I HAVE TO EARN MY BLACK BELT! Then she kicked me in the knee!" I laughed.

"So then what?" I asked.

"Well, the manager came out and escorted her out the door, then he laughed cause I was on the floor."

"Well, you got beat up by an old lady... oh yeah." I kept forgetting what he went through, considering he put up with it way longer than I did. He shrugged.

"I got over it, just shock you know?" I nodded.

"Hey look, Walmart. Let's go in." We walked through the door and went straight to the Home section.

"What are we doing here?" Percy asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I want to get a few things until we have enough money to start building." He threw his head back.

"I knew I shouldn't have sent you looking for the house." I punched him lightly in the arm.

"Shut up!" I walked up and down the aisle, searching for cool, cheap stuff to spice up the house. In the end, I found four fuzzy pillows, two green and two blue, a multi-colored lamp, and two comforter sets for twenty dollars!

"You know, this house could really be something! After a few months when we have enough money I think we could start building furntiure and other cool things!" I went on to tell him all the plans I had for this house. I had a feeling he wasn't really listening, but I didn't care. I had to let it all out!

We turned onto SPQR Road, and I could tell he wasn't very impressed.

"Just wait, you'll see." I lead him to the house and he laughed.

"Your joking right?" He asked.

"No, come inside and you'll see." We walked inside and I hit the light swtich.

"Oh yeah, good choice!" I laughed, and kissed him.

"That's what I thought. Now come on, I want to see what this stuff will look like in the rooms!"

We decided that I would get the room on the right with the window that let you overlook a bunch of tree's, and he got the room that overlooked the river. I put one green pillow and one blue pillow in each room, then laid out the blanket sets. Mine was white with owls decorated on it, and Percy got the blue set with waves on them. As for the lamp, we decided to put that in the living room.

"You did good, Wise Girl." He said.

"Yeah, well it will be better when we get some money. I'm planning on going to the library tomorrow to get a job." He opened his mouth to say someting, when I cut him off.

"Don't." He put his hands up defensivly.

"Ok, ok." His phone started to vibrate.

"Who is it?" I aksed. He smiled.

"The guys, and gals." I smiled.

"Answer!"

* * *

~Percy~

Everyone's faces popped onto the screen.

"Hey! Are you guys ok!" Piper asked.

"Where are you!" Thalia ecxlaimed.

"Dude, way to go!" Connor laughed.

"CONNOR!" Katie screamed.

"What?"  
"SHUT UP!" I laughed.

"Hello to you guys to." I said.

"Yeah, calm down guys! We found an abandoned building that we are gonna fix up, Percy got a job at Sheetz, and tomorrow I'm going to go to the library to see if there is a job opening." Annabeth said.

"Oh, Annie. Only you would go to the library to get a job!" Thalia said.

"Oh shut up! And don't call me Annie!" Everyone laughed.

"So what happened at school today? What did Brunner say?" I asked. Travis shrugged.

"Nothing much. We told him that you guys ran away, and he gave a small smile. Oh, he told us to tell you that if there is anything you need, just call him. You have his number, right?"

"I do." Annabeth said. Of course she did.

"Good. Now, where are you! I wanna see you in person!" Thalia whined.

"Thalia, you sound like a three year old." Nico said.

"Shut it Death Breath."

"Death Breath? I like that!" Jason laughed.

"I don't! Take it back Pinecone Face!"

"Never!" Thalia made a gun with her fingers and started shooting imaginary bullets around her room.

"You guys are crazy." Hazel said.

"YOU KNOW IT BROTHER!" Leo said, jumping up into the air.

"Leo, I'm not a guy." Hazel said.

"Burn!" Frank whispered.  
"Yes, I am hot. Thanks for pointing that out Frank!" Frank's face turned bright red.

"I-I didn't-"

"Ah, don't be shy Frank. We all know you have feelings for me. I'm flattered and all, but I have a very happy relationship with my dragon toy Festus." That did it. Everyone was laughing, some harder than others. Nico laughed so hard, he fell out of the chair he was sitting in. Jason was pounding his fist on his desk, and Thalia was just clapping like a retarded seal.

"Ok! Let's- calm-down!" Annabeth said in between breaths.

"Yeah. Ok, we are going to tell you where we are, so listen carefully. Don't write it down." Percy told them.

"Why?" Travis asked.

"So no one can find them idiot!" Katie said.

"Yeah, so all we know is that it's someplace called SPQR road. You go down that road until you see the last house on the street and that is ours."

"SPQR Road? I know where that is! My cousins used to go there to vandalize the empty houses!" Leo said.

"Why does that not surprise me." Hazel mummbled.

"Hey!"

"Leo! Where are we!" Annabeth asked, getting annoyed.

"Geez, calm down will ya'? Ok, it's about an hour away from here. It's a town called Labrynith. I know, weird name, but I can take us all there! How about Saturday?"

I looked at Annabeth. "Sound good?"

"Yup! Hey look, it's getting late. We should probably go." She said.

"Yeah, see you guys then!" I said.

"Bye!" They said. I turned off my phone.

"I hope this doesn't backfire on us." I told her.

"Me to. Well, I'm going to go to bed. Night." She kissed me lightly on the cheek then went upstairs to her room.

I yawned. Hey, maybe I could use a little sleep also. It wasn't long before I was fats asleep on my fuzzy pillows.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I hope this isn't getting borning. If it is, will you tell me? Well, leave your opinion in the reviews! Thanks guys!**


	16. New job and TV

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews:) If you don't mind, can you go take a look at my other story? It's called You Won't Defeat Us and it's a story about the children of the big 3! Thanks! Read on!**

* * *

~Annabeth~

I woke to the sight of the sun rising above the tree's. I walked downstairs to find Percy standing in the middle of the living room.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning. So what are your plans for today?" He asked.

"Get a job." I answered.

"Sounds good. What time? I have to be at work in about an hour."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"6:30." He replied.

"Well, libraries open at about eight, so I guess I'll just leave with you." He smiled.

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat." I laughed.

"With what money?"

"The money Thalia gave me!" I smiled.

"Ok, but nothing big."

We walked out of the door hand in hand. The morning air was warm. We were still in the clothes Thalia had given us.

"I hope your boss doesn't realize your wearing the same clothes." I told him.

"Yeah. Great, more things we have to get money for!" I laughed.

"So, where to?"

"How about Starbucks? I'm in the mood for a coffee."

"Ooh, that sounds good!"

_Ding! _The bell above the door rang as we stepped into the Starbucks. We chose a table for two next to the window, and a lady came to take our order.

"What can I get you?" She asked.

"Um, can I have the strongest thing you have?" Percy asked.

"Sure, and fore you?"

"Um, how about an iced capichino?"

"Ok, comming right up!" The lady walked off.

"So, can I ask you something?" Percy asked.

"Shoot."

"Are you happy? Because if your not we can find some place else. I will find a better job! I will-" I put I finger on his lips, silencing him.

"Percy, as long as we are together, I'm happy. Trust me, all I need is you." I told him. He smiled.

"Yeah, but-"

"Percy, it's ok. We are together, healthy, and happy. There is nothing more I could ask for." He leaned over and kissed me on the lips.

"Um, here you go." She set down our drinks.

"Thank you. Can we just pay now?" Percy asked.

"Sure. It's $9.57." Percy handed her the money and she walked away.

"What time is it?" I asked. Percy checked his phone.

"7:15. Just want to hang out here for the next fifteen minutes?"

"Fine with me." We drank our coffee in silence, then left the shop.

"Can I walk you to the library?" Percy asked with that goffy smile I loved so much.

"I would be honored!" I replied laughing.

"I think it's by Sheetz anyway."

"That's good." I replied.

It was only ten minutes before we arrived at the library. It was made of brown bricks, and it reminded me of a castle.

"Good luck."

"Thanks. If I don't get anything I'll come tell you."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you." He gave me a small kiss and I stepped inside.

I walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" The librarian said. She was an older lady, with gray hair pulled up into a tight bun. Her face was strict.

"Um, I was wondering if here was a job opening?" She studied me.

"How old are you?"

"14. I'm home schooled in the evenings."

"Ok, I guess we can find you a place. You start now. Everyday I'll give you $15."

"Thank you! So, what exactly do you want me to do?" I asked. She looked around.

"Back there in that storage closet there are stacks of new books. Can you put them away?"

"Sure, no problem!" I walked back to the closet and opened it. I was instantly over taken my that new book smell. I closed my eyes and let it all sink in.

"Ok, let's do this." I said. I picked up a stack of books and walked upstairs to the young adult section. I began sorting them on the shelves in alphabetic order.

"Excuse me?" I turned around.

"Yes?" It was a young girl, maybe about six or seven years old.

"Can you help me find a princess book?" I smiled.

"Sure." I set the last book on the shelf and took the little girls hand.

"Is your mom or dad here?" I asked her.

"Yes, they are on the computers." I ead her to the childrens section, and selected a book called Peppy the Pretty Princess. (**A/N That is not a real book as far as I know) **

"How's this one?" She took it and studied the cover.

"Perfect. Can you read it to me?" She held the book out t me.

"Ok." I took the book and we walked over to the bean bags in the corner. I sat down and she joined me on my lap. I opened the book and began to read.

"Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, lived a very beautiful princess named Peppy." I conintued to read about Peppy and her royal dog Barky. The little girl listened carefully with no interuptions. When I finished, she took the book and smiled at me.

"Thank you! That was great! I'm Emma."

"I'm glad you liked it Emma. I'm Annabeth." She giggled.  
"Can I take this book home? I want to learn how to read it myself!"

"Sure. Your mom or dad will have to check it out at the front desk."

"Ok! Will you be here tomorrow?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you read to me again?" I smiled.

"Of course." Suddenly, a lady with beautiful brown hair walked up to me.

"Hello, I'm Emma's mom. She wasn't bothering you was she?"

"Oh no, of course not. She asked me to read her this book =, no big deal." I replied.

"Thank you. I really apriciate it." Emma smiled at me, then took her mom's hand.

"Bye Annabeth!"

I laughed. "Bye Emma!" I was about to return to stacking books, when the librarian called me up to her desk.

"Annabeth, you were magnificiant with that little child. Do you read often?"

"I try to make a habit of it. Reading gives you more knowledge, after all." I said.

"Yes, well I was planning on having an Open Reading Time for little kids here at the library, and I wondered, would you be interested in reading for them?"

"Of course!When does it start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Ok, I'm in! Well, I should probably go finish stacking the books."

"Ok dear." I was about to walk away, when I realized something.

"Um, I never really got your name." She smiled.

"Miss. Athena."

"Thank you, Miss. Athena." I turned and went back to work.

* * *

~Percy~

The rest of the week seemed to fly by. Today was Friday, and I was so excited for the gang to come over tomorrow! We sure had alot to catch up on.

Anyway, I was enjoying my job at Sheetz, and I created a pretty good bond with Reyna and Mr. Zeus. In fact, yesterday he gave me my paycheck and a raise! How sweet is that!

Annabeth seemed to be enjoying her job at the library. She told me about this little girl named Emma who she really enjoys seeing, and how Miss. Athena, her boss, is having her read to little kids! Honestly, I couln't think of a better job for her at this age.

Our house was really comming together. Annabeth got payed fifteen dollars everyday, so that gave us a little more money. In fact, we acually bought our selves each a new outfit! It may not seem like much, but we were making progress.

I still had this feeling that Annabeth wasn't happy. I wanted to give her every opportunity in the world, and I wanted to see her smiling a real smile everyday, but I wasn't sure if I was getting it. She says that she is happy, and that I'm the only thing she needs, but I care about her to much! I want to make sure that she is truely and forever more happy.

Annabeth and I were growing closer together, and we had even had a picnc m=by the river yesterday. Yeah, I know. It's not as romantic as the beach, but you take what you can get! As long as I was with her, we could have ate at a land fill and I would have been happy.

"Percy!" I snapped out of my day dream to find reyna shouting at me. Trust me, she is scary when she gets mad!

"What!"

"You've been starring into space for about five minutes! You know Mr. Zeus doesn't like it-" I laughed.

'Geez Rey, calm down will you?" She took a deep breath.

"Ok, but just get back to work."

"Ok, ok." I returned to the shelves, stocking boxes and helping customers, when the TV flickered on. It was the news. I turned my attention to it, only to see a big MISSING written across the screen. It got smaller and smaller, until I could see where they were shooting from.

Crap. It was our old house. I sunk into the aisles and watched.

"We are back. We are at the missing kids house, about to talk to there parents. Ah, here they are now."

Gabe, Jewell, and the boys walked onto the screen.

" , do you have any idea what has happened to your son?" Gabe's eyes were red, and he acually looked to be crying.

_It's make-up. No doubt about it._ I thought.

"I-I don't know. H-He had always been s-so happy here! I n-never t-thought he would ever r-run away!" Gabe said in between fake sobs.

"So you don't think he has been kidnapped?"

"No, I d-don't. I just don't understand! W-why would he d-do this to his old m-man?"

I grit my teeth. _Shut it Gabe. _I thought. The reporter turned to Jewell.

"Mrs. Chase, I understand your daughter went missing with the boy?" Jewell looked as bad and as fake as Bage.

"Step-daughter. And -y-yes. L-like my h-husband said, they h-had always s-semmed so h-happy! I just hope t-that us marrying d-didn't have anything t-to do with it."

"Oh, so the kids are step-siblings?"

"Sort of. You see, Percy is my step son, and Annabeth is her step daughter, so it's more of step-step siblings." Gabe said.

_Gabe that may be the smartest thing you have ever said, and that's pretty bad. _I thought.

"I see. Now, boy's, if you could say anything to your step-siblings right now, what would you tell them?" Bobby spoke first.

"Pwercy, Annabweth, pwease come home! We mwiss you!"

"Yeah! Pwease cwome bwack! Who will go swimming with mwe now!" Matthew continued. The boys broke down into fake tears.

_Oh save it you brats. _I thought.

"Thank you. Now, again, the names of theese missing children are Percy Jackson, 14, and Annabeth Chase, 14. Here are the pictures."

"Hey, that lookes like-" Reyna started, but I was out the door before she could finish.


	17. running again

**OMG I AM SOOO SORRY THAT I HAVN'T UPDATED! I have been so busy that I have little time to get on! On the other hand, 150+ reviews? You guys are just plain amazing! Well, read on!**

* * *

~Percy~

"Annabeth!" I sprint through the streets until I found the library. The streets were crowded, so I was pushing random people out of the way. I'm pretty sure I knocked a few people to the ground. I burst through the door.

"Annabeth!" I yelled.

"Percy! Over here!" The sound came from upstairs. I ran after the sound of her voice.

"Hey! We got them both!" Crap.

"Annabeth!" I yelled. I found her in section A-B, shoving away what looked like a married couple.

"Now honey, we just want to help." The woman said.

"Yeah, so stop shoving and let us." The man said.

"Hey!" I ran straight for them and sent them flying back into the stacks of books. I met Annabeth's eyes.

"Run." We agreed. We were out of the library before the couple could do anything else.

"Radio-heard-it-all." Annabeth gasped as we ran.

"Yeah. Where are we going?" I asked.

"Should we get our stuff from the house?"She asked. Before I could answer. someone yelled,

"Hey! It's the missing kids!"

"No time!" We ran faster, turning down dark alleys and weird roads. Suddenly, my phone went off.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Percy, your really going to answer your phone!" Annabeth yelled. We turned right onto a backroad.

"Shh! Who is this!"

"Hey man! So, how's life?" Leo.

"Look, I can't talk right now! Havn't you seen the news?"

"Haha! Oh yeah, everybody in own is talking about it!"

"Already! It's been, like, ten minutes!"

"Crazy, huh?" I rolled my eyes.

"Did you want something?"

"Um, let me think." Annabeth snatched the phone from my hand.

"LEO!" She screamed. Leo must have some something Leoish, because she groaned and hung up the phone, shoving in back into my hand. We turned into a group pf trees, and finally slowed down.

"What-did-Leo-want?" I said in between breaths.

"To-say-hi." She sat down.

"Wow, I swear he trys to be annoying sometimes." I said.

"Sometimes?" I laughed.

"So, what now?" She asked.

"I-I don't know. Since the boys innocent act, people will be on the lookout for us."

"Yeah. We could live in the woods, you know. I have a ten in my pocket."

"I have a twenty."

"Well, it's something. You know what, we should get disguises." She said. I smiled.

"Like what? Oh! Muststaches." I replied.

"Percy!"

"Ok, we could get you a unibrow." She laughed.

"What?"

"Oh, your such a Seaweed Brain!"

"Well, it is my nickname, isn't it Wise Girl?" She leaned over and rest her head on my shoulder.

"You know, I've been thinking."

"Oh gosh, that's not good. Everyone run and hide!" She gave me her usual glare.

"Anyway, I was thinking, why us? I mean, what did we do to make them hate us. I mean, I don't recall ever being mean to the boys, and I try really hard to be the perfect stap daughter, what else could they want?" I looked down.

"Yeah, I mean, sometimes when I was little I would be a little disrespectful, but I was young, you know? As I got older, I tried really hard to be good, but I guess since I turned four-teen, I may have become for independent." I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"You know what, let's not think about it. Got that Wise Girl, no more thinking!" She smiled.

"I'll try."

* * *

~Annabeth~

Night fell. We spent the rest of the day searching for a place to stay. We finally found a large woods near the highway.

Now, I'm laying across the ground, laying my head on his chest as if it were a pillow. It rose and fell as he breathed, but it seemed like I was being slowly rocked to sleep. I closed my eyes, but sleep just wouldn't come. We were so far deep in the trees, the buzz of the cars were just a faint noise in the ditance.

What were we going to do? I mean, should we just go back and accept whatever punishment would come, or just try to urvive on our own, isolated from the world around us? A tear escaped my eyes, and I wiped it away. I needed to talk to someone. I picked up my phone,and sat up.

"Hello?" Answered the sleepy voice of Thalia.

"Thals?" I whispered.

"Oh My- Annabeth! I saw, on the news! Are you ok? Please tell me you two are ok!" She said, suddenl awake.

"Yes! We are fine. We are hiding out in the woods momentarily. Percy is asleep." I heard her sigh.

"Good. Well, we miss you. Mr. Brunner sends you his best."

"I miss you guys to! I'm so sorry we can't meet up this weekend." I said.

"Hey, as long as your ok it doesn't matter as much. Your safty is what we are all most concerned about." I smiled.

"Thanks Thals. Well, I'll let you sleep."

"No problem Annie! Night!"

"Don't call me Annie!" I hung up the phone and gave a small laugh. Man, Thalia did know how to cheer you up, even when she wasn't trying. I knew I probably wouldn't be able to fall asleep right away, but what was the rush? Until morning, I was going to just forget about all the stress I've been carrying around, and just relax. Just for tonight, time was mine

**Well, how was that? Good, horrible, I-hate-this-it-is-rubbish terrible? Lol, kidding. Well, I do hope you liked it! I promise I'll try to update as soon as I can! Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	18. The truth comes out

**Well, not much to say in this authors note except, read on!**

* * *

~Annabeth~

I woke up, still snuggled next to Percy. I rubbed my eyes.

"Percy." I whispered, shaking him awake.

"What?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"It's morning."

"Good to know. Good last night." I rolled my eyes.

"Get up! Gods, only you would want to sleep when half the country is on the look out for us." As if on cue, I saw the faint flash of red and blue lights and come flashing by, and the car screeched in front of the woods.

"Crap. Percy, go!" I whispered, hustling to my feet.

We took off running deeper into the woods, trying to be as silent as possible. The only sound was the occasional sound of a snapping twig and our deep breathing.

"Hey! Who goes there!" A mans voice called.

"Quick! Up that tree!" Percy said. We jumped onto the lowest branch and started to climb. The man passed by harmlessly. After ten minutes, when we decided to call it safe, my phone went off.

"Who is it?" Percy asked.

"Katie. Huh, wonder what she wants."

"Answer it!"

"Hello? I said.

"Put it on speaker." Percy instructed.

"Ok, hold on." I put it on speaker, but the voice that spoke was not Katies.

"Well, nice of you to answer." The voice was dark and husky. Percy recognized it at once. He lost his balance and floppedonto the ground.

"Oh gods! Are you ok?" I whispered. He jumped up.

"Give the the phone."

I jumped down, handing the phone to him.

"I wouldn't hang up if I were you." The voice said.

"What do you want, Gabe?"Percy asked, trying to be strong. His voice cracked at the end, though.

"Now, I'll give you an option. You can either surrender and come back home-"

"That will happen!" I said.

"Fine. I guess you choose option two?"

"W-what is it?" Percy asked. For his reply, a scream came from the phone. It was Piper.

"Piper!" I yelled.

"Or that. You better choose, come home and save your friends, or stay cowards and never see your friends again, if you know what I mean." The blood rushed out of my face. He wouldn't, would he?

"N-no. Don't come back. Do- Ahhhh!" That time it was Thalia, who was interupted by her own screaming.

Grabbing the phone, I took off into a run. I could hear Percy shouting behind me to stop, but I wouldn't. My friends were in danger.

"Stop!" Percy shouted. Finally, I did.

"What are you thinking! We can't go back!" He shouted.

"We aren't, not alone." My eyes twinkled in excitment.

"What do you mean?" I smiled mischeiviously.

"Revenge."

* * *

~Leo~

What the heck was going on? One minute the gang and I were walking down the streetmaking fun of Nico, the next we are in a dark room. All I knew was that we were in some deep trouble.

"Leo!" Piper said.

"What?"

"Your squishing me!"

"Oh, sorry." I stood up. We were in a very dark room. The door opened.

"Hey! Who do you think you are? You know it's illegal to kidnap people, pretty boy?" I said, being just plain me.

The person charged at me, slamming me into the wall.

"Shut it."

"Ok, ok! No need to get all touchy!"

"Leo?" Jason asked.

"What?"

"Just close your mouth." The man walked away and flickered on the lights.

"Crap." I whispered. It was Gabe.

"So, you are the kids trying to make my step-children feel like they are worth someting. Cute." He jeered. I looked around, only to see an angry Thalia jump up from thefloor.

"It was you! Your the one making Annabeth miserable! You are going to pay!" She jumped at him, nuthe easily swatted her away as if she was a fly.

"You, phone." Gabe pointed to Katie. Trembling, she handed it over. He dialed a few numbers, then setit down on speaker phone.

"Hello?" It was Annabeth.

"Well, nice off you to answer." We heard a slight thud come from the other side.

"Probably Perce." Jason muttered. We all smiled. Thats are Percy, always falling.

"What do you want Gabe!" Percy said, his voice cracking.

"You have a choice. Surrender and come home-"

"That will happen!" Annabeth said. Wow, I thought I'd never see the day where that chick disrespects an adult.

"Or this." Gabe ran over to Piper and threw her across the room, she screamed.

"Woah! Chill it man!" Jason yelled, rushing to Pipers aid.

"N-no. Don't come back. Do-" Thalia started, but Gabe kicked her head. More screams.

"Don't you touch my cousin!" NIco yelled, attacking Gabe. I heard the line go dead, and all Hades broke loose.

* * *

~Percy~

"Annabeth you are a genious." I complimented, as she told me her plan. We stood inside the police office, waiting to be called on.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase?" We stood up.

"Yes?'

"Follow me." The officer turned and leadus through the hall and into a small room.

"Please, have a seat." He said, pointing to two chairs in front of his desk. We sat.

"Now, I'm Officer Luke. PLease, tell me whats wrong." I took a deep breath.

"I'll start. You see, mom mom... she died when I was little, as did my dad. I barely remember them now. I was left to the care of my step-dad, whofor some reason had a peculiar hatred for me. Since I was eight he, he abused me." Officer Luke leaned forward in his chair, hanging on to every word I said. It tookabout five minutes, and when I was finished I held up me shirt to reveal the scars and bruises. His eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh. Young man, you did the right thing. But what about you?" He turned to Annabeth.

"Percy and Iare one in the same. Both our parents passed on, leaving us in the care of our step-parent. However, my step-mom never did abuse me. I was more like a servant, doing all the chores, taking care of my step brothers, running errands, cooking dinner, serving, stuff like that. She did scream alot, and the boys just loved to hurt me, little demons. But then our step-parents married just afew weeks ago, and thats when I started to get abused." I went on to tell him about everything, the carnival, running away, and the TV alert. When I finished, he was almost in tears.

"You two are very brave. We are going to help you, we just need your address. Is there anything else?" Annabeth nearly jumped out of her seat as she remembered.

"He is holding our friends hostage."

**Well, how was that? This story won't continue for long, maybe five chapters more at the most. I don't know yet. Well, review:) Thanks!**


	19. The plan

**You guys are amazing, but I feel as if this story is going know where. I might leave this as the last chapter, but I'm going to leave it up to you guys. Should I continue? Please, let me know. You guys have been amazing and full of support, and it means the world to me! Thank you so much.**

* * *

~Percy~

The police siran rang as we sped through the streets.

"It's going to be ok, Annabeth's plan is going to work." Officer Luke said. I sighed. Everyone seemed so sure! Was I really the only one having doubts? I leaned back in the seat and stared out of the window. With in ten minutes, we arrived.

Luke pulled into the alley at the end of the road.

"Ok, remember the plan." Annabeth said, jumping out of the car. I hesitated, then followed.

"Remember, we have backup hidden all around the house. Make sure to scream loud enough so we can here you." Luke reminded us. We nodded, then walked toward the place that was once home, well at least for Annabeth.

"So we are just going to turn ourselves in?" I asked.

"Just to make sure that the gang is ok, and that he can't kill anyone. Well, at least not with a weapon." I nodded.

"Then when he tries to hurt us we scream and the police come in." Annabeth nodded.

"That's right, Seaweed Brain." She slipped her fingers into mine, stopping me.

"Percy, this is going to work. Tell me it'sgoing to work." I could here the nervousness in her voice.

"It will work. I beilieve in you, and so did the cops." I kissed her head, then lead her up the front steps. I took a deep breath, then with a shakey hand, rang the doorbell.

"I love you." She whispered. Her hand began to tremble.

"I love you more." I whispered back. The door flew open, and the stench almost knocked me backwards. What was going on in there? I kept my eyes down, and hoped Annabeth did to.

"Well, look who decided to show up." Said a familiar, husky voice. He grasped my shoulder and lead me into the room, dragging Annabeth behind me.

"Jewell, get the tape." Gabe said.

"Gladly." She replied.I heared the sound of her heels clicking against the floor as she went to fetch supplies.

"Well, did you two have fun on your little trip? I hope so, because the only place you will be going from now on is your rooms and the kitchen!" Gabe mocked. I bit my lip to stop it from shaking.

"Oh yeah, if you thought it was bad before, you havn't seen anything yet!" He replied withwhatlooked like twenty rolls of duct tape.

"Sit them down." He demended. Jewell grabbed my neck and jerked my away from Annabeth, throwing me into a wooden chair. She held my hands behind my back Gabe began wrapping me in tape. Now, if your thinking just a little tape to hold me down, your crazy. He taped my hands together with half a roll of tape, and the other half covered my mouth. It wrapped all the way around my head! I swear, I couldn't even open my mouth.

He used a whole two rolls securing my chest and waist to the back of the chair. It was so tight, I had trouble beathing. Finally, he used yet another roll straping my ankles to the chair legs.

Annabeth wasn't any better. By the time he finished, I could have rode every rollercoaster at an amusment park on a busy day!

"How's that feel? Comfortable?" Jewell asked. They laughed.

"I'll get the others." Gabe said. Great, at least we could see if our friends are ok.

"Ok." Jewell said. As soon as he was out of sight, she walked over to Annabeth.

"Hello, Annabeth." Jewell sneered. I could see Annabeth's breathing speed up.

"Look up." Jewell demanded. Annabeth did as she was told.

"Ah yes, you have such pretty eyes darling. So fierce, so sure. It would be a shame to have anything happen to them." Annabeth was now shaking violently in her chair.

"You know, your just like your mother. Yes, so much like her. She was in my class at school you know. Oh, how I despised her! Always being right, getting the best grades, the teachers loved her! Oh, but don't take that as a compliment. No, your mother was a coward. She was a coward, a liar, and a snob, just like you. Acually,I was estatic when she passed on! But then you came." That was the last straw. Annabeth became bouncing around in the chair, trying her hardest to get free. She was trying to scream, but the tape over her mouth made it sound like a whisper. Oh great, how could we alert the police now?

Jewell laughed. "Give it up, girl. Your just embarassing your self." Annabeth wouldn't stop, she tried and tried to get free, but nothing she tried seemed to work.

"I said stop!" Jewell said harshly. She raised her hand and hit Annabeth on the cheek, hard. Tears came to her eyes, and I could see another bruise forming. I tried to scream, but like Annabeth, it sounded like a whisper.

"Stupid girl." Just then, Gabe entered the room dragging to bodies tied together behind him.

Like us, their hands, feet, and mouth were taped. The only difference was that they were bind together by a rope. The girl was thrashing around like a maniac. She almost looked like a large fish that had been washed out of the water. She had bruises all round her face and cuts scattered up and down her arms. The boy was more calm, but the look in his eye told me that he was ready to kill or permently destroy someone or anything. He was also badly bruised and cut up, but what shocked me the most was that his shirt was no where in sight. I flinched as I saw the long, bloody scar that ran from his belly button up to his collerbone.

I recognized them instantly. Thalia and Nico.

The others were dragged in also, each tied up to someone else, Jason to Piper, Frank to Hazel, Travis to Katie, and Leo to Connor. However, none of them looked as bad as Thalia and Nico. Those two must have put up a pretty good fight, which doesn't really surprise me.

"What a happy reunion." Gabe said, kicking Hazel and Frank out of the way. Thalia tried to scream something, but I couldn't understand a word. Thank goodness they didn't have pounds of tape on their mouths. If I had to only listen to the step-monsters the whole time I would go crazy.

"Oh, shut it." Gabe snapped at her. She glared.

Ignoring her, Gabe turned to us.

* * *

~Annabeth~

Gabe turned to us. "Well, you remember my little phone call, yes?" We all stared at him. Nico tried to say something, and it sounded a little like _How could we forget?_

"I'll take that as a yes. Considering you two kept your part of the deal, I'm thinking about letting your friends here go." I sat up straighter, it was almost time!

"However, I can't have them spreading our little secret to the world, can we? So," He turned to our friends, "if anyone tells about what happens in this house, your 'friends' over there will pay." My heart sped up. Great.

"Do we have a deal? Wait, let me just show you what we mean." He nodded at Jewell, and they attacked us. First, my ripping all the tape off. As Jewell tore off the tape around my hands, I felt some skin come off. I examined them, blood comfirmed my theory. Thebhair was the worse. She ripped the tape of fiercly, and I closed my eyes to conceal the tears. When she finished, I collapsed onto the floor. My head felt like it went through construction.

I thought it was over, but no. She flew at me, pinning me to the ground.

"IF one person finds out," she said, "Annabeth here will have to deal with me." She punched me in the nose. Blood began to stream out of it like a river. She stood up, and brought her foot down on my stomach. I gasped for breath, and clutched stomach.

"Coward, just like your mother." She whispered into my ear. Fire flew up in me. No one insults my mother. Chase's are not cowards. She laughed, and I brought my fist up to her face. I hit her square in the mouth. As she stumbled backwards, I puonced, knocking her to the floor. I swung my fist, hitting every inch of her face.

"I'm-not-a-coward! Don't-you-ever-insult-my-mom!" I yelled inbetween hits. Jewells face was covered in blood, and large bruises were forming. I wouldn't stop.

Suddenly, The door flew open and Luke barged in, lifting me off my step-mother.

"Let me go!" I cried.

"Calm down, it's over. We need them alive to, killer." My eyes still roared with anger, but I nodded. Luke put me down and went back to the rest of the cops.

"Ok, everyone freeze!" He shouted, lifting his gun into the air. Everyone was silent.

"Get them, boys." He commanded. The police went to work. Some handcuffed Jewell andled her out to the cop car, while ten men had to pull Gabe away from Percy and into handcuffs. The rest went to work freeing the others.

"Annabeth, did you really just do that?" Percy asked, stumbling towards me. I nodded.

"She deserves it." I replied.

"Get these kids to the ambulance!" Luke called out.

Just then, all the pain came back to me from the punches. My head began to throb painfully,and my stomach felt like it had been torn open. I dropped to my knees as I realized all of the hurt.

"Annabeth!"Percy's voice sounded far away.

"P-Percy." Everything went black.

**Ok, sorry for not updating in a while! Weird, I acually feel like this chapter didn't suck! Did it? Well, since it was sort of a cliffhanger the next chapter will be up soon! Please, give me idea's for more chapters! I don't want it to drag on, but if you have any idea's please let me know! Thank you!:)**


	20. swim lesson

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated but I have been working on my other** **stories**.** Have you seen my new Percy Jackson story? It's called All is Fair in Love and War. It's about Annabeth and Percy's daughter, and a few others, who get kidnapped by Kronos in another war. Check it out:)**

**Review and read on:)**

**- Emily (If your don't know that is what I am signing off as)**

* * *

~Annabeth~

_I was in a small box, everything was dark.I didn't know if it was my head, or the world that was spinning._

_"Annabeth." Said a wispy voice._

_"Who's there?"_

_"You can't hide, Annabeth." I was shaking now._

_"You will always be mine. Always." _

_"No! I am my own person, and I don't belong to anyone!" A chuckle filled the air._

_"Don't you believe that. What about your friends? I wouldn't trust them." _

_"No. Stop!" _

_"Annabeth!" It was Percy this time. The ground was shaking fiercely._

_"Annabeth!" _

My eye's snapped open. Percy was beside me, shaking my shoulder.

"What?"

"You were screaming. I thought you should wake up." I was breathing heavily, but I shook my head to show that I was ok. I looked around. I was in a hospital room. Suddenly, the doctor came in.

"well, I see your up."

"Yeah."

"That's good. Now, we couldn't find anything severe, so we are guessing that you were just over-whelmed, maybe, or that your body just took to many- er, hits."

"That's was my theory to." I said.

"Was it? You must be very smart then."

"Very." The doctor smiled.

"Well, you are free to go. Officer Luke is down in the lobby signing you out. There are some clothes in the bathroom for you. Come on down when you are ready." I nodded.

In the bathroom, a black Adidas shirt was lied out with some jeans. I slipped them on then went out to join Percy.

"Ready, Wise Girl?"

"As ever." He took my hand and we went down to the lobby.

Officer Luke was standing by the desk.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Where?" Percy replied.

"We are going to stop by my house for a little bit. Then, we are going to find you a place to stay."

The drive wasn't to long. Luke practically lived in a mansion! His house was all white with white pillars, and it was huge! He showed us to our temporary rooms, then went to do, what he said was paperwork. I sighed, sitting down on the plush bed. My life had went to a nightmare to a dream all so fast! I couldn't believe it. I walked out of the room to explore the rest of the house.

The first room I saw was the arcade. It had a large pool table in the middle, then a bunch of arcade games surrounding it. The walls were painted black and I big disco ball hung from the ceiling. Down the hall was a movie room. A large screen covered the whole front wall, and three rows of reclining chairs sat in front of it. Along the side wall, a long snack bar stood with different types of candy and pops. It also had a popcorn machine!

In another room, a sparkling, clear pool sat waiting to swim in. It had a small rock wall connected to a hot tub at the top.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Said a voice behind me. I jumped.

"Percy. Yeah, it's beautiful." I replied. Then, before I was ready, he picked me up and threw me into the pool.

"Percy!" I yelled. He tossed off his shirt and dove in after me.

"What?"

"You-you-" before I could find a proper word, he kissed me.

"I'm a what?" He asked, looking me in the eye with those sparkling sea green of his.

"Your a seaweed brain." He smiled.

"Yes. Yes I am." We spend the next hour or two splashing around in the water. Percy was an excellent swimmer, while I was lucky if I could float on my back. Percy seemed to recognize that.

"Here, let me teach you." Percy said. I smiled.

"Great." He told me to float on my back, so I did. I felt his hands on my back reassuringly.

"Ok, now I'm going to let go now. Just relax." He took away his hands, I stayed afloat.

"Great! Come on, I'll teach you some more things."

"Ok!" I said. Gods, I sounded like an idiot.

By the time we finished I had almost mastered the front stroke, backstroke, and could hold my breath under water without plugging my nose! We got out of the pool and sat on the side of the pool, dipping our feet in the water.

"Your getting the hang of it, Wise Girl."

"Well, your a really great teacher." I said. He put in wet arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

"Thanks, but I think your just a natural." I laughed.

"yeah, that's it!" I said sarcastically. Suddenly, the door walked opened and Luke walked in.

"Ah, there you two are. So, good news. The trial is being held in three days, so I guess you can stay here. We are making calls to find you a place to live, and so we should be hearing back in a few days, probably, but if not we will see what other options we can make. Maybe call some of your friends, but we will worry about that later." I nodded.

"So, will we still be living in the same house, or no?" I asked.

"Well, that depends. We will try to make it so, but if not we will insure you are in walking distance from each other. Fair enough?" He asked. I looked at Percy, from the look he gave I could tell he was in.

"Sounds good." I said. Luke smiled.

"Good, now I'm ordering chinese. It should be here in about a half hour. Why don't you go dry off?" Luke suggested.

"Ok." We stood up, and went to dry off.

* * *

~Percy~

The food was delicious. I couldn't think of the last time I had something this good!

"Good, isn't it? When was the last time you guys had something like this?" Luke asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably before mom died, and before Gabe came into my life. After her death, I usually got whatever I could sneak from Gabe's plate or sometimes the managers at stores would give me a free bar of candy. I had free lunch, from that while program thing, but you know how school lunches can be." I said.

"Yeah, I mean Jewell would give me some of the leftovers, and I usually packed my lunch, but with not much food. So I guess I can't complain. Percy had it worst." Annabeth said. Luke's eyes saddened.

"Wow. Well, consider this a feast. You are the king and queen." Luke said. We laughed.

Life was feeling pretty good right now.

**So sorry for the short chapter, but I felt like I needed to update and I figured what the heck! So I hoped you liked it, and I will have a few more chapters! 5 at the most! Review:)**


	21. Jewell's story

**Hey! Well, thank you for all the reviews! They make me really happy, and I do consider every suggestion. I had to laugh when so many people PMed me or reviewed asking if Luke was going to betray them though, haha I'm not that mean! Or am I? *Enter evil laugh here* Well, read on!**

* * *

~Annabeth~

"Silence!" The gavel pounded on the table. We were sitting in Court on the benches to the left of the room. Looking around, not many people were there. I saw news reporters in the back of the room with a few older people. On the other side of the room Thalia, Nico, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Connor, Travis, Katie, and Leo all sat with their families. Beside me, Percy was clutching my hand. Luke sat beside him.

I was wearing, against my will, a black dress that came down to my knees. My hair was down, curly as usual, and held back with a sparkling gray headband. Did I mention I hated dresses? Percy was dressed in a black tuxedo that made his eyes pop out. His hair was sticking up like usual. Luke was dressed identical to Percy.

"Remember what I told you before we came, ok?" Luke whispered to us. We nodded. Just as Luke had parked the car outside the building, Luke turned around to us.

"Now," he said, "you realize you don't have to do this. You don't have to be witnesses. If you still do, just stick to the yes or no answer. It will be safer. If they tell you to drag on in detail, then so be it, but other then that, yes or no."

Thinking about it, it was a good idea. I hardened my grip on Percy's hand as the judge started to speak.

"We shall begin the trial. Gabriel Ugliano, Jewell Chase, you have been accused of child abuse and kidnapping. Ms. Chase, please come to the witness stand and state your story." Jewell walked up and sat in the chair beside the judge. She cleared her throat, looking straight at me. I cringed slightly.

"First of all, Your honor, I just can't believe that this is happening. We were all such a happy family! However, I guess I'll start just before my husband died. You see, we were all just so happy," she started.

_Yeah, happy. _I thought.

"We loved each other so much! The bond between Mr. Chase and Annabeth was so tight, way, you couldn't break it with a chainsaw! But, he did love his step children to. You should have seen them play with him, such a delight. Every night, he and I would sit down with little Annie," I glared when she called me that, "and help her with her homework. It was such a nice feeling, to know I had a happy home to come home to after work. However, he died a few years ago. That shock sure did change everything. After a few months, the boys got over it, just as children do, but Annabeth was never the same. I, of course, mourned for my husband, but I didn't let it take over me. Soon, I just had to take care of my family." She wiped a fake tear from her eye.

"Sorry. But yes, everyone went on with their lives, except for Annabeth. She cried late into the night every night, and eventually it woke the boys up! They thought a monster was in her room, so they told me to lock the door so it wouldn't hurt anyone else! I knew it was unfair, but after talking to Anabeth she agreed."

_What! I never agreed! I didn't stay up late crying! _I was furious.

"And during the day, the poor child wouldn't talk to anyone, not even me! In fact, I basically had to tell her to speak! But she kept her grades up in school, never got a complaint about her, so I let it go. Then she started to get lazy. She would never help around the house, never take care of the boys, and wouldn't do anything I asked her to do! If she did it was sloppily done and rushed through. What choice did I have except to punish her?" She concluded.

"What type of punishments, Ms. Chase?" Asked a lawyer.

"Well, I would ground her. First, maybe just a day or two. However the longer it went on, the longer she was grounded. I think she got up to four months, once."

"Anything else we should know?"

"She has a tendency to sneak out. Yes, just a few weeks ago, or maybe if was months? I don't know, but she and that Jackson boy snuck out to go to the local carnival with a group of friends. She was grounded then, so of course I had told her no!"

"Thank you, you may sit down."

I put my head down of Percy's shoulder. They just couldn't believe her! I was not lazy, and I never rushed through any of my chores! I didn't even realize I was trembling.

"Hey, you are going to be fine. We all know nothing she said is true." Percy whispered.

"Except the jury and everyone up there. They don't really know, Percy."

"They will. They will." I nodded, wiping away the tear that formed in my eye.

"Now, Mr. Jackson? Would you please come to the chair?"

**Well, how was that? Jewell has a way of twisting things, hmm? Lol, well, next chapter should be up soon! Maybe Sunday, but soccer season has started and I have practice 4 times a week, so it is getting harder to get on now. Anyway, hope you liked it! Review:)**


	22. lies and truth

**Hey guys! So I have been thinking, should I do an epilogue for this? If I did, would you guys read it? Here is what I'm thinking, finish this story off with the court case, then start an epilogue about Percy and Annabeth after the case is over and about their new life. Sound cool? Tell me**** Well, review and read on**

***insert line break here***

~Percy~

Jewell was such a liar. The way she talked about Annabeth that was, pure despicable. Annabeth was sobbing silently on my shoulder, and I clutched her hand protectively.

"It's ok. It will be ok." I mumbled into her ear. She nodded, wiping away the tears.

"Thank you, Ms. Chase. Now, would Mr. Ugliano please come to the chair?" Said the judge. I watched as he rose, gave Jewell a wink, and sat down at the chair. Just as Jewell's did, his eyes locked with mine. I flinched slightly, but I knew Annabeth was here, and the cops. He couldn't do anything.

"Mr. Ugliano, please tell your story."

"Gladly. Now, I guess I'll start when I married my wife, Sally Jackson. She was divorced from some business scum named Poseidon, and I was a single man looking for love. When we met, I swear sparks flew. I loved her, and she loved me."

_Yeah, sure._ I thought. There was no way my mom loved this jerk!

"Anyway, I found out later that she had a young son named Percy. Oh, he made me laugh. He loved being in water to. Everyday I would take him to the city pool to swim. We had so much fun, Percy and I. But then, something happened." He paused, sniffling and wiping fake tears from his eyes.

"She died. It was a shock to us all. It had started out as a normal day, we got up, ate breakfast, Percy went to school and us to work. I got the call at the office. Sally had been walking across the street to get lunch from a fast food place, and out of no where a drunk motorcyclist came flying out onto the road. She had no time to get out of the way. I- I'm sorry I need a minute." He buried his face in his hands and made fake crying sounds.

I looked at the jury. Some of them had tears in their eyes! My heart started beating like a racehorse, and I nudged Annabeth to show her.

"Percy they aren't dumb. Once you tell what really happened their minds will change." She said. I nodded, but the butterflies in my stomach wouldn't fly away.

"Sorry. Where was I? Oh, yes. After a few moths I got over it but Percy, he never did. Before I knew it, he was coming home late from school and swim practice everyday, his grades slacked, and he refused to help around the house. So, I decided to lay down some rules."

"What type of rules, Mr. Ugliano?" Asked the lawyer.

"You know, come directly home after school or swim practice. When I ask him to do something, do it. He has to do his homework before any electronics or any other activities." Replied Gabe.

_That dirty liar._ I thought.

"Thank you, Mr. Ugliano. You may be seated. Now, we ask Mr. Percy Jackson to come to the chair, please." My face paled.

"Percy, this is totally up to you. You don't have to do it." Luke said.

"Yes, I do." I said, partially because I wanted justice done, and partially because I could hear Gabe's voice in my head calling me a chicken. I stood up, squeezed Annabeth's hand, and walked up to the chair. Not once did I even glance at Gabe and Jewell.

"Mr. Jackson. We are just going to ask you a few questions, ok?" The lawyer said. I nodded.

"Ok, number one. Was Mr. Ugliano's story true?"

"No." I replied, sticking to Luke's advise.

"Why is it untrue?" I looked at Luke, and he nodded. Well, here goes nothing.

"Gabe makes it seem like we were a big happy family, we weren't. I don't know why my mom married him, but I could tell she was unhappy. She would come home from working multiple jobs with stress lines on her face and bags under her eyes, while he sat at home drinking and gambling with his friends."

"How do you know if you were at school?"

"Weekends. Once I was sick, so mom told me to stay home. Gabe shut me in my room, but when I came out to get some juice, I saw him and his buddies gambling and getting drunk."

"So Mr. Ugliano is being charged with child abuse and kidnapping. We have been told that you are the major victim in the abuse?"

"Yes."

"Please, elaborate." I looked down, afraid to even move my eyes in his direction.

"Ok. I was nine, a year or so after mom's death. I had gone to school, and went straight home. When I walked through the door, I could tell he was angry."

"_Pursues Jackson!" Gabe boomed. Percy flinched, and slowly rounded the corner. _

"_Yes?" He asked, his voice shaking. Before he could move, Gabe pounced and shoved him to the ground. _

"_Guess what I got in the mail today, punk. Want to guess? No? I'll tell you. A letter from your school that's what! Here, why don't I read it to you?_

_Dear Mr. Ugliano,_

_Today during recess, we went outside to play on the playground. As you know, it was very hot out. One of our staff members realized the Percy was wearing a sweatshirt, and that his face was beat red. He was leaning against a pole, his eyes unfocused._

_ Concerned, the member took him to the nurses office and she removed his shirt, as she was about to pass out from over heating. When the shirt came off, the nurse found tons of scars and bloody cuts. _

_ This is not normal for a boy his age, and we would like to know what is going on. If you do not reply we will call the police and file a report._

_Thank you,_

_Mr. E. Zeus_

_Principle_

_See what you got me into! What do I do now, huh punk?" He screamed. Percy was about to reply when he was punched in the nose. Blood gushed everywhere. Gabe then stomped on his stomach. _

_ Bleeding and scared, Percy tried to crawl away. However, he was to slow. Gabe grabbed his foot and jerked it to the left. When Percy let out an agonizing scream, he knew it was broken. Gabe forced Percy to his feet and slammed him into the wall multiple times. Then, he threw him to the ground, making sure he landed on his broken ankle. _

_ Percy thought it was over, he hoped it was over, but no. Gabe grabbed his back pack, which was full of books and homework, and hit him with it. Percy whimpered as the bag made contact. Over and over he was hit, but then Gabe went to far. He lift the bag, and slammed it over the nine year old boys head. He immediately blacked out._

Percy finished the story, and tears were streaming down his face as he remembered the pain. When he looked up, even the lawyer was trying to hold in the tears.

"Thank you, Mr. Jackson. You may be seated."

He sat down, and Annabeth held him tight. He was shaking, but for that moment, he felt safe.

**Hey! Told you it wouldn't be that long! Was it? Never mind. This took a long time to write, mostly because my family kept interrupting me and I had to stop for awhile. Oh! Got to go! The Amazing Race is about to start! Do you guys watch it? If so what team are you? TEAM YOUTUBE FOREVER!**


	23. Break and threat

**Hey! Thank you all for your reviews! You guys are so nice and I'm honored to have you guys as followers! Honestly, without you guys I might have abandoned this story! Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I have soccer every day of the week so it is getting hard to get on! But here it is! Read on:)**

**- Emily**

* * *

~Annabeth~

Percy leaned his head down on the shoulder, and I squeezed his hand comfortingly. It was moments like this when I want to hurt some one, anyone, for hurting him.

"Ok, we are going to take a thirty-minute intervention." The judge said. I glanced at my watch, it was 12:30. Wow, time flies when your having fun, or not.

"You guys want to go down the street and get some lunch?" Luke whispered. We nodded, following him out of the door.

Stepping out of the court house was like stepping out of school on the last day. You feel relieved, even happy, but you can't help feel sad and unbelieving.

"So, how about McDonald's?" Luke asked.

"Ok." Percy mumbled. I wrapped my arm around his waist. She smiled, draping his arm around my shoulders.

McDonald's wasn't a very far walk. we entered the building and walked up to the cashier. Oddly enough, there seemed to be no one in the restaurant.

"May I take your order?" The woman asked. Her name tag read Bianca.

"Yes, can we have the fifty piece Mcnuggets?" Luke ordered.

"Coming up." Bianca looked at us, then quickly rushed off to the back of the kitchen. There were two TVs in the room. It looked to be on commercial, but as soon as the program came back on, it was the news, they flashed off. Bianca came back with our food, not giving us a second look.

"Here you go."

"How much?"

"No, it's on the house." She looked at Luke and gave a small smile.

"Thank you." We followed him out of the restaurant.

"That was weird." I whispered to Percy.

"Yeah, should we ask Luke about it?"

"I don't see why not." We hurried to catch up to Luke.

'Um, Luke? What was all the about?" I asked. He gave me a confused look.

"What was what about?"

"You know, the woman-"

"Bianca." Percy interrupted.

"Bianca giving us weird looks, the TV shutting off as soon as the news came on, and the free lunch!"

"Oh, that stuff. Well, you might as well get used to it. The case is on TV."

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Not the whole thing. only snippets of it on the news. It's actually very popular."

"Glad to know that our personal lives are people s entertainment." Percy said, clearly annoyed.

'Percy, it's not like that. Whenever something like this happens, it goes on the news. People watch it, but they don't enjoy it."

"Then why watch it!" I snapped.

"Because they want to know! They feel sympathy for you! Gee, you know people feel sorry for you, you might want to act a little different. Lose the attitude."

"Well sorry, but I don't want sympathy. Sympathy never got anyone anywhere." I said. Luke shook his head and we walked in silence.

We ate outside on the courthouse steps. With ten minutes left until it would start again, Percy and I walked up and down the street talking. Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Percy, look." I showed him the number, and he pulled me into an alley behind the court.

"Answer it." He said. I nodded, and hit accept.

"H-hello?"

"Hey, sweetheart." Said a familiar, evil voice.

"J-Jewell." I whispered.

"Yeah, it's me." Then, I said the stupidest thing I had ever said.

"they let you have a phone?" She laughed.

"Why not? We are innocent until proven guilty, and that, my sweetheart, is what your going to help us with." I was trembling.

"No, I'll never help you." I said, sounding braver than I felt.

"Strange, because I think you will." I didn't reply.

"Now, when they call you up to the chair, you are to deny everything. You understand? You are going to back up my story and tell them Percy is a liar."

"What if I don't?" My voice was soft now.

"I think you know." I think I did to. Tears were pouring down my face and I was shaking so hard you would think I was in a swim suit in Alaska. Percy plucked the phone from my hand.

"Listen here, you don't own her. She can do whatever she wants and your not going to stop her." He hung up and handed me back my phone. I put it in my pocket.

"Annabeth, what did she tell you?"

"S-she wants me t-to back up her story, tell them you lied."

"And if you don't?"

"She won't hesitate to kill on the spot."

* * *

~Percy~

I embraced her in my arms, she was shaking really bad. When she said Jewell wouldn't hesitate to kill, I knew she didn't mean her. No, Jewell would kill me. She would kill me, Leo, Thalia, and everyone else Annabeth cared about. It would drive her crazy, make her think she had nothing to live for.

"Annabeth, this is crazy. How can she kill on the spot if she doesn't have a weapon?" I asked.

"Percy, never doubt her. If she said she would kill, she will kill." The fear in her eyes told me not to doubt her.

"Percy, what am I going to do! I can't lose you! I can'!" She was sobbing loudly. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

"We are not going to die, because I have a plan."

**Well, how was that? I will try to update soon, maybe even tomorrow! **

**Do you guys watch the Voice? If you do, what team do you like? Team Blake! Leave your answer in the reviews:) Thanks guys!**


	24. Plan

**Hey! Well, I really wanted to update and I've been really excited to do it so here it is! I usually want to wait a few days so people get a chance to read the chapter but I really wanted to update! Haha. So this story will go on for maybe 2 or 3 more chapter, maybe a little more, but I decided I am for sure doing an epilogue! I'll give more detail on that once this story is over, but with that said read on:)**

**- Emily**

* * *

~Annabeth~

Clutching Percy's hand, we walked back up to the front of the court.

"There you to are! Hurry, it's almost time to start up again." Luke said. I was still shaking, but after Percy told me his plan I felt a little better. We climbed up the steps and walked back to our seat.

"I hope you all enjoyed your break. Now, back to business. Would Miss. Chase please come to the chair?" The lawyer said. I locked eyes with Percy and he mouthed the words _go ahead. _I nodded, and walked down the aisle to the witness chair. I kept my eyes down, not looking at Jewell once. If I did, I was afraid I would cry.

"Now, Miss. Chase. We understand that you are Jewell's step daughter, correct?"

"Yes." I said.

"And Gabe is your step father, correct?"

"Yes."

"Has either one of them ever physically harmed you, and or threaten you?" I took a deep breath, glancing up at Percy. He nodded.

"No. No, they have never done that." A buzz of whispers erupted in the court room. Luke looked dumbfounded, and sent me a questioning look. I shook my head slightly moving my eyes to Percy. He got the message, and started whispering to Percy frantically. I looked over to Jewell, and she gave me a sly smile. I looked away quickly.

"Quiet! Quiet!" The judge pounded the gavel on the desk.

"Thank you, your honor. Now, Miss. Chase, you are saying that the story your step brother, Mr. Jackson, gave us, is false?"

"Yes."

"Care to elaborate?" I scanned the room, every eye was on me. I blinked to prevent the tears from rising.

"I have known Percy for awhile. I have been to his house on many occasions, and everything was so happy. Gabe was always so friendly to me, and Percy as well. Whenever I saw him he was smiling. When he married Jewell, I was thrilled! I could see them everyday, all the time now! We were so happy those first few weeks, I don't know what has happened, or why this is happening."

"Then why do we have evidence of cuts and bruises?" I thought fast, then came up with a solution.

"At school, we aren't the most popular people. When we actually found a group of people who accepted us, it was like a miracle. Everyone else called us freaks, idiots, and some people even sent us texts saying that we should die and that no one cared about us. At first, it was just words, then it got physical. Kids tripped us in the hallway, pushed us into lockers, even punched us. We were usually the victim of every bully in the school."

"Did you tell anyone about this?"

"No."

"Why?"

"If I did, it would just get worse. I didn't want to give them any more reasons to hate me, they already have enough." I saw sympathy in everyone's face. Wow, I must be a pretty good liar. Go figure. The lawyer studied me, then finally he spoke.

"Thank you, Miss. Chase. You may be seated." I got up, sneaking a look at Jewell. She nodded slightly, so I must have done what she wanted.

"You did good. Remember this is only part of the plan." Percy whispered to me.

"Annabeth, you did what you had to do. I'm proud of you." I kept my head down. I knew they meant well, but I didn't believe them. I knew that the case was still going on, and that people were still being questioned, and by people I mean Gabe and Jewell, but I wasn't listening. I just leaned on Percy's shoulder and wished for the day to be over. Eventually, I fell asleep.

_I am sitting in a strawberry field, dressed in a white sun dress with yellow flowers on it. My hair is naturally curled and hanging loosely over my shoulders. I am bare foot, and the dirt feels good on my skin. It's cold, but warm at the same time. _

_The sun shines down on my face and I spread my arms out, taking it all in. Closing my eyes, I spin in circles. Around and around I go, slowly but it feels good. I fall back between the bushes and smile, eyes still closed. Suddenly, I feel another being sit down next to me. I open my eyes and it's Percy._

_He doesn't speak, he just takes my hand and smiles. I sit up and smile back, plucking a strawberry and feeding it to him. He bites half of it off, and feeds me one. I bite it, strawberry juice spraying us both. We laugh, but I can't hear anything. _

_Then he does something I didn't expect. He looks into my eyes, bites his bottom lip, and lean in. I smile, closing my eyes and leaning toward him. Just as our lips were about to touch-_

"Annabeth! Annabeth, wake up babe." I snap awake. The court room was almost empty, and the only ones left were Percy, Luke, the lawyer, judge, and I.

"What? Where is everyone?" I ask.

"Gone. The trial is over for today." Percy says.

"What! You let me sleep?"

"Your cute when you sleep. And honestly, you needed it."

"Well, thanks then." He smiles.

"You were smiling in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?" I blushed.

"Us. We were in a strawberry patch, and-" We were cut off by the lawyer.

"Your still here? Can I help you with anything?" He asked.

"Yes." Luke whispered something in his ear and the lawyer nodded. In minutes, we were in an alley with the lawyer and the judge.

"Well, before we start I want to tell you our names. My name is Apollo, and this is Hades." Lawyer Apollo said.

"Thank you, Mr. Apollo. You already know our names so, I guess Annabeth can hit it off." Percy said. I took a deep breath, then began.

"About ten minutes before break ended, I got a call from Jewell. I answered it, and she told me that if I didn't back up her story, and tell everyone Percy lied, she would kill all my friends and Percy."

"But then it would mean jail time for sure." Apollo said.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't care. I would have to live my life in misery knowing that everyone I cared about was dead, and because of me. She knew it would drive me mad. So, it was a win win situation for her. So, Percy came up with a plan. I would back Jewell up in the court, but tell you the truth when she can't hear."

I proceeded to tell them everything, about being yelled at, being the maid, cook, and babysitter, and the incidents with Gabe. I didn't leave out a single detail. When I finished, Apollo and Hades look at each other.

"I see. Well, I think you two did the right decision. Would you mind repeating what you just told us on a recording? And about the threat?"

"Sure." I repeated everything, and it was all recorded.

"Thank you. Now that we know this, it will really help in our final decision. Stay strong." Apollo hugged me, shook hands with Percy and Luke, and then they were gone.

"I'm proud of you two. Want to go out to eat? Anywhere you want, just name it." I smiled. We climbed into Luke's car, and rove off to find some place to eat.

**How was that? Finally, not a cliff hanger ending! Lol, actually I don't have that many, do I? Ah, never mind. **

**OMG THE CATCHING FIRE TRAILER COMES OUT IN A FEW HOURS! AHHHH! I'M SO EXCITED! Wo here is going to watch it? It is on at 9 p.m on the MTV Awards, or you can go to .com and watch it there right after it airs on TV! MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!**


	25. Trial Ending

**Omg! So today I had what was called the English Festival for my school and it was so cool! I had 2 writing classes, journalism and poetry, and 2 classes with real authors! In journalism we got to interview an author then write an article and I got honorable mention for it! Some people may be disappointed but there were a lot of people so I'm happy:) oh! And details about the sequel with be in the A/N after this chapter:) Read on!**

**- Emily**

* * *

~Annabeth~

We ended up going to Pizza Hut for dinner. It was pretty funny, showing up in a dress and the boys in tuxedos. We ordered two large pepperoni pizzas and sat down at one of the booths. For once today, we didn't get any special treatment or weird looks. Thank goodness.

"So, what's the plan for tonight? We could watch a movie or something." Luke suggested.

"That sounds cool!" Percy said.

"Let's do it. What movies do you have?" I asked. Luke thought for a moment.

"Oh! I have the whole Harry Potter set!"

"What's Harry Potter?" Percy asked.

"You don't know who Harry Potter is?" I asked, shocked.

"No."

"That's it! We are having a Harry Potter marathon tonight! Let's go." We got the pizza to go and drove to his house.

"There are some new clothes in the dressers in your rooms." Luke said as he went off to change. I ran to the one I was using and looked in the dresser. Oh my goodness.

The dresser had five drawers, all of which were full of clothes. I found the pajama's, and smiled. Sure Jewell made sure I had clothes, but none of them were as nice as this. Sure, they were just normal clothes, but to me they were more. They were something I liked, something that wasn't just thrown as my face.

I pulled out a white pajama tank top and pulled on some light blue pajama pants with rainbows on them. I brushed my hair and decided to leave it down. I looked in a short drawer and saw they were full of socks. I found a fuzzy, hot pink pair and pulled them on. Finally, I was ready watch the movie.

"Why are girls so slow?" Percy asked as I walked into the movie room.

"I don't know. Why are boys so ugly?" I responded.

"What about ugly boys?" Luke said, coming in carrying three bowls off popcorn. He handed one to each of us, and plopped down in one of the many reclining chairs. I sat down in the one to the left of Percy, and the movie started.

I swear, I have never had so much fun in my life! Luke and I shouted out spells along with the characters, debated over whether Draco Malfoy was good or bad- I say he is good- and I went into total fangirl mode. When Snape died in the Deathly Hallows, I burst out in tears and Percy actually had to calm me down! It was like an actual family night.

When the final second of the movies ended, it was about one in the morning.

"Well, you guys better get some sleep. We have to get up early. Huh, maybe this wasn't the best idea." Luke winked, then walked away. I turned to Percy.

"So, thought?"

"On what?" He asked.

"Harry Potter, Seaweed Brain!"

"Oh, duh!" I laughed, and threw a pillow at him. He caught it.

"Night, Wise Girl." He pecked my cheek and walked off to his room. Smiling, I did the same.

*Next day at the trial*

~Percy~

We walked into the court room. The feeling of last night, the happiness and playfulness, was now gone. It was replaced with nervousness and sorrow. Oh course, no good things ever last. We found a seat and the trial continued.

"Settle! Now, why don't we get right to it, shall we?" Hades said. A murmur of agreement spread throughout the room.

"Silence! Now, would our first witness and victim, Miss. Thalia Grace, please come to the chair?" I saw Thalia get up, and walk to the witness chair.

Thalia was wearing a white dress and black flats. Her hair was curled, and she had light blue eye shadow on. Wow, I was surprised Thalia even had make up, let alone a dress.

"Miss. Grace, please tell us your story."

"My pleasure, your honor. The gang and I, the gang being The Stolls, Katie Gardner, Leo Valdez, Nico Di'angelo, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque, were walking down the road when a black vehicle pulled up next to us. It stopped, and a man got out. He grabbed us all and through us into the trunk. I had no clue where we were, but the vehicle drove off and I felt someone tying us up."

"Do you know who it was?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, it was Gabe and Jewell. I have no doubt in my mind."

"But you have no proof?"

"Just what I saw, your honor. Now can I get back to the story?" Yup, same old Thalia. Apollo nodded, and Thalia spoke.

"When we finally stopped, we were blindfolded and lead outside into a building. After being run into a few walls, we were thrown into a dark room. Our blindfolds were removed, and I knew it was those two over there."

"Miss. Grace, was anyone physically harmed?"

"Yes. We all got beat up a bit. Gabe used Katie's cell phone to call Annabeth and threatened to murder us all if her and Percy didn't turn themselves over. When they did, he tied us back to back and were tossed into the living room."

"What happened after that?"

"Well, Percy and Annabeth were tied to chairs. Gabe and Jewell decided to use the opportunity to beat up on them."

"Did anyone retaliate?"

"Geez! Don't the police tell you people anything? Yes, Annabeth retaliated."

"Thank you, Miss. Grace. Now, would-"

"Stop!" Jewel yelled, shooting to her feet. "I admit it. We did it, everything. We are guilty."

"What are you doing Jewell?" Gabe growled.

"Confessing. Now, how long in jail? Ten years?"

"Jewel! Shut up!"

"Well, I guess by the power in me, you are declared guilty. Mr. Jackson, you are sentenced to thirteen years in prison. Ms. Chase, we sentence you ten."

"No! I deserve thirteen."

"Um, ok then. Thirteen years in prison." Hades said, clearly confused on what had just happened.

Truth is, so was I. Gabe and Jewel confessing? What kind of joke was this?

"Annabeth, you are hearing this to, right?" I asked. She nodded, eyes wide.

"Um, so what now?" I asked Luke.

"Well, Jewell and Gabe will be put in prison. As for you two, I guess it's time to find you a home."

**Sorry it's short, but its past 10 and I'm hyper and wanted to write but also am getting tired. Haha. So the next chapter will probably be the last chapter of the story, but don't worry! The sequel is on it's way!**

**It will be called When She Cries, like the song by Britt Nicole. That is actually what inspired me to write it! So if you want to get a glimpse at the story, go listen to the song. **

**Thanks for reading guys:) I love you all! Night:)**


	26. Authors Note

**Hey guys.**

**So I've heard that the last chapter was a little confusing? Well, I'll just clear that up real quick.**

**First of all, Annabeth confessed to NOTHING. Jewell confessed that her and Gabe did the crime. You will find out why in the sequel. **

**Secondly, no one is breaking out in the upcoming chapter, if that's what you wanted to know. **

**If anything else needs cleared up please let me know and I'll try to explain. **

**Thanks guys! Sorry for the confusion!**

**- Emily**


	27. Happy Ending

**Hey:) Ugh, it's been such a tiring day, and tomorrow will be even more exhausting. I referee soccer games and I ref games at 9, 10, 11 , and 1. Yay? Lol, well, this is it. The final chapter. I feel like it was only yesterday when I was sitting in LA class, listening to my teacher talk, when I got the idea:(**

**I also wanted to say thank you. If it wasn't for all of your support and dedication to continue reading the story, I would have abandoned it. Thank you for inspiring me to keep going!**

**Of course, this isn't goodbye. We have the sequel, When She Cries, coming up. Like I told some of you, I would like to have that story up by next weekend:) **

**One last thing, if you read any of my other stories I won't be updating for about a week or so. I wanted to focus on this story for a bit and I am really excited to kick off the next story. Sorry, but don't worry, they are still going! This story got more attention, so naturally I focused on this for a few days.**

**Thank you all! Your amazing and I love you all!**

**- Emily**

* * *

~Annabeth~

If you were to ask me what had happened, I would probably just stare at you with a blank face. Truthfully, I still couldn't believe it, and I was there in person! Jewell confessing? It was mind-boggling, but maybe she had a change of heart? With her, you could never be certain.

Nevertheless, I was happy the case was over. I really hated being the center of attention, but that didn't end like I hoped it would.

As soon as we stepped outside, cameras and microphones were shoved into our faces. Interviewers ask questions like there was no tomorrow, and cameras flashed in my eyes at the speed of light.

"Hey! Out of the way! What is wrong with you people? They are children!" Luke yelled, guiding us through the mob of people. Walking to the car, people congratulated us on our 'victory' and we got smiles from everyone. Once we got to the car, which took longer than it should have, Luke smiled at us.

"How do you feel?"

"Like the sky had been lifted off my shoulders." Percy said.

"I can't even explain it. Probably a mixture of relieve, happiness, and complete astonishment." I answered. Luke laughed.

"That was something, wasn't it?"

"Luke, why do you think she did it? Why did Jewell confess?" Percy asked.

"Well, I think she was trying to get a lighter punishment by coming forward and confessing. I wouldn't stress it if I were you." Luke said, turning left toward his house.

"Ok." I said. I was still smiling when we pulled into the driveway. Percy helped me out of the car, and we walked hand in hand to the door.

"Well, who wants ice cream? I know I do." Luke said, rubbing his hands together.

"I'll take some." I said.

"Count me in." Said Percy.

"Great." Luke walked into the kitchen. I turned back to Percy.

"I'm going to go take this dress off. It makes me feel all girly."

"And what? You don't like that?" Percy teased.

"Heck no! I suppose you like that suit?"

"It makes me feel like a man, so yup! I do!" I slapped his shoulder playfully and laughed.

"Ok, sure." I said before I walked into my room. I threw on a pair of jean shorts and an orange shirt and laid my dress out neatly on the bed. I may hate it, but I wanted Luke to know I appreciated it.

Walking into the kitchen, I sat down at the island. Luke slid a bowl of strawberry ice cream at me and I held my hand out to stop it.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. Now, when Percy gets here I want to tell you something."

"Ok." I said, slightly curious. Ok, maybe not. I hated not knowing something! It was almost as bad as getting a question wrong in school! Percy came in a few minutes later, sitting next to me. Luke passed him a bowl and sat across from us.

"Now, I have some news, but this isn't the right time." Really!

"Really, Luke? Your making me to curious for my own good!" I said, taking a bite of ice cream.

"Ok, calm down daughter of Athena. What I mean is, this isn't the right place. I want to be somewhere special when I tell you."

"Um, ok. Where?" Percy asked.

"It's a secret."

"When?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking around dinner." Ugh, that was about another four or five hours!

"Ok. That's cool." I said. He wasn't fooled.

"Really? It's cool? Annabeth, your nearly jumping out of your seat!"

"Sorry! I'm naturally curious. It's in my genes!" He shook his head laughing silently.

"I'm not kidding!"

"I know. I know." Luke said, collecting the bowls.

"Sure. Ok, well I'm going to go work on some writing. I'll be in my room- er, your room- if you need me." I told them.

In the room I found some paper and pencils in the desk in the corner. Without even thinking, I started to write. I didn't exactly know what I was going to write, but it turned out to be a poem.

_Oh joy! Oh yay!_

_Come and celebrate, _

_on this fine day! _

_Where little ones shout with glee,_

_bubbles and balloons galore,_

_such a wonder sight to see!_

_But this day,_

_oh this- ah- different afternoon,_

_someone has something peculiar to say._

_"Come with me,_

_and you shall see,_

_all you have ever wanted to be."_

_I follow,_

_down the dark, twisted road,_

_I was lead into a tree trunk that's hollow._

_I saw the waves crash over land,_

_and a peaceful, green meadow._

_But what shocked me most was a pair of big and small hands._

_What could this mean?_

_Is it a sign?_

_Could this be describing future time?_

_But alas, I may never know._

_I'm sure I will always wonder,_

_but I guess when the time is right thing will show._

_Oh joy! Oh yay!_

_Come and celebrate on this find day!_

I finished the last stanza and read over it. I didn't really know what it was about, but I could always guess.

I believe that it was describing my feelings. I was happy, ecstatic, wanting to celebrate. However at the same time, I questioned who i really was, and I wanted to find out. I wanted to know the future.

It wasn't my best poem, but I kept it. I tucked it under my pillow, and then someone knocked on the door.

"Annabeth? It's Percy. Can I come in?"

"Sure, come on." I said. He opened the door and walked towards me. He held one hand behind his back and he looked nervous.

"Um, Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Well- I don't really know how to do this, but here." He pulled out a small, blue box.

"Oh Percy!' I said, accepting the box. I opened it, and inside was a necklace.

It had a golden chain with a white dove hanging on it. In the dove's mouth, was a red rose with a green stem.

"Oh my- it's beautiful! What's it for?" I asked.

"Who needs a reason? I figured that today is a happy day, so when I saw this in one of the stores by the court house I knew I had to get it for you."

I hugged him tight.

"Thank you so much! How did you pay for it?"

"Wow, you are curious. I had some money saved from my job at Sheetz. Actually, a decent amount of money."

"Thank you. Can you put it on?" He smiled, and took the necklace from the box. I pulled my hair aside, and he clipped it onto my neck.

"Percy, I love you." I said, and I kissed him

* * *

~Percy~

The smile Annabeth had on when I gave her the necklace was amazing. I loved that smile so much, I never wanted it to fade. But of course, it was over to soon.

"Um, guys? You ready to go?" It was Luke. We pulled apart.

"Er- sure." Annabeth said, taking my hand and guiding me to the door. Luke was in the hall, looking super nervous, might I add.

"Let's go." We climbed into the car and he drove off.

"Oh! I forgot to say, Annabeth, wonderful necklace! It is beautiful!" He said.

"Thank you." Annabeth said, smiling at me.

The place we were going wasn't far. Ten minutes, actually. When we arrived, we saw we were at a river. Alongside the river was a picnic blanket with a basket sitting in the middle. Strange.

"Surprise. Come on, let's eat." Luke said. We sat down at the table and he passed around food, sand which's, fruit, vegetables, candies, brownies, it looked great.

"Wow, Luke. How did you get all this set up?" I asked.

"I know some guys." Luke said, taking a bite of his sandwich. We followed his example, digging into the food. When he finished, Luke spoke.

"Well, like I said before I have some news for you. Well, it could be considered a question." He paused.

"What? Go ahead, Luke." Annabeth said softly.

"Um, as you know we have tried very hard to find you foster homes where you won't be separated. So far, we have had no luck, and we decided to call off the rest of the interviews."

"What! So that is what you wanted to tell us! That people don't want us? That no one cares enough to do a few more interviews? Is that it!" Annabeth's voice rose toa shout.

"Annabeth, please. Let me finish." Luke said, pity in his voice.

"No! How could you-"

"Annie? I think we should let him finish." She shot me a glare, but I shrugged. Hey, this was about me also. I wanted to know what was going on.

"Like I was saying, this is more of a question. How would you two like to live with me?" Luke asked. I looked at Annabeth. Her face was slightly red, but recovered quickly.

"With you? Like in your house?" She asked.

"Yup."

"And we would all be family?"

"That depends on what you mean. Blood family, no. Family isn't about blood though, family is who you care and love for, and who feels like that back for you. By my standards, we are already family."

Annabeth and I looked at each other. Then, a smile broke out on our faces.

"Yes." We said.

~The End~

**Well, that's it:( I can't believe it's over:( But look on the bright side, soon it shall continue. So technically, this isn't The End. Nope, this is like the beginning.**

**So anyway, please leave one last review telling me your thoughts. Hey, you can even suggest idea's for the sequel! I'm always open for suggestions. **

**Thanks guys, for all you have done. I hope you will carry on to read the sequel When She Cries. Remember, this is NOT goodbye:) (Oh gods, now I'm almost in tears:(:( )**

**I love you all.**

**- Emily**


	28. SEQUEL NOTE

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but nope.**

**I just wanted to let you guys know that the sequel is up if you wanted to read it. It is When She Cries: Sequel to Cinderella x2**

**Thanks:)**

**- Emily**


End file.
